Shadows in the Moonlight
by Thundercracker
Summary: Sailor Moon/Transformers crossover. The Sailor Soldiers, all grown up, still fight the Dark Kingdom's monsters and henchmen. With no end in sight, war weariness is taking its toll. Unknown to them, Sailor Pluto has an ace card, but yet, so does Beryl.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

Overlooking the various holoscreens floating around him, the ever logical and calculating Shockwave considers his latest findings. Ever since arriving in this solar system, his ship's sensors detected confusing and compounding readings. Settling the science vessel high above the northern polar region of the system's third planet, he re-calibrates the sensor system, and begins an ever detailed scan of the planet below, its orbiting moon, and the system's sun. Each of the three giving its own distinct sensor readout.

After many hours of scanning, his findings from the planet and its moon are the most detailed, while the readouts from the sun are, well, much less clear. From his millions of years of existence and scientific exploration, no star has ever given such readings. Nor has he ever seen such a similar species living in such close proximity, but have such a great technological gap. Those that live on the moon are more technologically advanced, and exhibit a great power source to support their society and much more.

_Is this what I have been looking for? _Ponders Shockwave.

The vessel's communications system has only been able to translate a few words thus far; _Silver Millennium, Guardians, Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity. _He leaves it open so the translation may continue.

_What was that? _He says to himself. Turning around in startled response he scans his surroundings. A slight noise, almost like a whisper caught his audio receptors. He looks out a large window nearby and glares at the sun, and again, he hears that ever slight whispering sound. Computing his thoughts, the mono eyed machine walks to a nearby pad. _I will have to investigate this...later._

Standing on the pad, Shockwave reaches for an item sitting on a far off shelf. The datapad leaps from the ledge and flies straight into his grasp*. With everything ready, the Decepticon beams down to the surface of the planet.

* * *

Sitting in his chair overlooking his subordinates, the commanding officer continues to stare and wonder at what this vessel is and where did it come from. His ship, a frigate class vessel, was dispatched from the moon's starport to investigate the intruder.

"Captain." Says the junior radar operator. "The unknown ship is keeping its orbit above Earth's northern pole. And according to these readings, something has transported to the surface, and is moving about."

"This thing can't be allowed to interfere with the Earthlings." Claims the vessel's captain as he opens a small view-screen.

The image of the moon kingdom's supreme authority appears on screen. "What have you found about the intruder captain?" Asks the woman.

"Queen Serenity. The vessel is of unknown origin, and barely registers on our radar. Also, someone or something has transported to the Earth's surface and is moving towards the capital city."

The odango hairstyled woman ponders this new information, and makes her decision. "Captain. This intruder must not interfere with the progress of the Earthlings. I don't want to risk them being corrupted by this creature. Stop it by any means necessary."

"Yes my Queen." Confirms the captain as he closes the screen.

"Tactical Officer." Calls the commander. "Target all weapons onto the intruder's vessel, and fire once ready. I don't want that creature to be able to escape and go back to...wherever it came from."

* * *

Walking up the snow covered bank, Shockwave makes his way to the mountain's peak. There, he will have a great view of the city below in order to observe and catalogue its inhabitants. His system constantly uploads all the information he gathers to the science vessel's computer, but suddenly, the uploading halts.

Looking up at the sky, he sees a large flash and then fiery streaks crossing the heavens. Shockwave attempts to communicate with his vessel, but gets no response from any of the ship's systems. Pondering this latest event, he gathers all information available and deduces the only logical solution. _My ship has been destroyed._ He tells himself.

Gazing about, the Decepticon notices two small craft to coming toward him. A pair of projectiles leap from one of the craft and impact his position, throwing him to the ground. Quickly getting back to his feet, the Decepticon decides to make a run for a better tactical position. Another pair of explosions behind sends Shockwave violently forward ,but he hastily regains his balance, leaps into the air, transforms into his cannon form and fires at the attackers. The lead flyer explodes violently, giving him time to escape to the mountain top. Reaching the peak, Shockwave transforms back into his robot mode and squares off against the now lone aircraft.

The wingmate circles around and targets the hostile being. The Decepticon stands his ground and stretches out his arm toward the approaching craft. Reaching point blank range, the vessel abruptly stops, to the surprise of its two man crew. Slowly but surely, the vessel is pulled to the alien's position, stopping just meters from it, the pilot and bombardier look on in shock.

For several moments, Shockwave, with his palm wide open, merely stares at the craft and its crew. His telekinesis ability holding the vessel in place. Suddenly, he closes his fist and the vessel crushes in upon itself and falls to the ground in a loud crunch sound.

* * *

On the bridge of the frigate, the captain and his bridge officers stare in awe. They can't belive what they have witnessed. Just what is this thing?

"Any life signs from the bomber crews?" Inquires the captain.

Looking at the instrument before him, the junior officer replies. "I'm sorry. It's a total loss."

Gripping the bridge of his nose, the commanding officer contemplates his next move. _By any means necessary. _Were Serenity's words.

"Tactical officer. Bring the plasma cannon to full power and target the mountain top. Kill it!" Orders the senior officer.

"Powering up the plasma cannon to maximum capacity! Aye Sir!" Follows the junior crewman.

* * *

On the mountain top, the victorious Decepticon scans the wreckage of his defeated enemy. He sees the symbol of what looks like a crescent moon on the wing. Searching his databanks, he matches the symbol to that of several structures on the moon._ What are they trying to keep me from? _Shockwave quietly asks himself.

A sudden force and rush of heat sends the Decepticon into the air and crashing back down. The disoriented machine tries to get up, however, his systems are in complete disarray. With so much damage done in the blink of an eye, his entire body shuts down and enters stasis lock. The ground around him suddenly gives way, dropping him into the massive crater, and plunging into the magma like liquid.

* * *

Hours later, standing before his monarch, the captain reports in full detail of the incident with the apparent alien.

"And that's all there is my queen. If I may be excused, I have some...unwanted letters to write, your highness." Finishes the commanding officer.

"You have done all that was expected of you captain. Thank you for your report, and please add my deepest condolences to the families of your bomber crews." Replies the saddened monarch.

Nodding in approval, the captain turns around and leaves. Leaning to one side of her throne, Queen Serenity replays the video recording of the battle with the purple construct and looks at this enemy with a sense of angst and awe. Feeling a kicking sensation, Serenity grabs her swollen belly and rubs it gently. _Calm down Serena. _She thinks to her soon-to-be born child. _It won't trouble you._

* * *

Surrounded my several holoscreens, the Decepticon master and commander, reviews the data of the recent offensive operations against the Autobots in several sectors. The operations have gone well at the start, but now the Autobots have well established defensive positions around the major objectives, causing the rapid offensive to grind to a halt, entering yet another, drawn out battle of attrition.

Hearing a set of doors open, he turns to see the Constructicon Scrapper.

"What do you have for me Scrapper?" Asks the imposing, silver Decepticon.

"Lord Megatron. Shockwave is missing. He hasn't communicated his whereabouts ever since he left." Reports the Constructicon leader.

"Have you searched his various laboratories and workshops?" Further queries Megatron.

"We have searched them all my Lord. He took all of the hardrives and data storage devices he had in his edifices." He explains.

"Why would he take all of his data with him?" Wonders Megatron. "Unless...he wanted to make sure he found EXACTLY what he was searching for. Searching for what though?"

"Well Lord Megatron. This may shed a small spark of light." Scrapper admits and hands his master a datapad. "Just a title, no details unfortunately."

Grabbing the pad, Megatron reads it, but without details it's merely just a title; PROJECT: UNICRON.

* * *

**10 years later**

Hearing the scream of a child, the woman runs through the foot deep snow, and reaches a set of pine trees with what looks like a cave entrance just beyond them. She gets to the opening, only to stop as the little redhead girl bumps into her and wraps her arms tightly around the woman.

"Beryl where have you been?" Asks the concerned woman. "I was so worried."

"Mommy. There's a monster in the cave!" Answers the somewhat panic voiced girl holding a tall staff.

"Honey! Don't you ever wander away from me like that! I thought I lost you, then you screamed and I thought that..."

"I'm sorry mommy." The girl apologizes. "I just saw the opening and got curious. There's something buried in the cavern mommy."

The child takes her mother into the cave, much to the woman's reluctance. Little Beryl lights the way with her staff, the orb on top of it glowing brightly. Both soon reach the wide cavern, and she shows her mother the discovery.

"See mommy?" She points to a chunk of purple metal with what looks like digits. "It's a hand."

"And over there." Gestures to a large column which suddenly angles downward. "A leg and knee."

Then finally, she points to the _coup de gras. _A big, purple coloured, geometric object, with a pair of what looks like faded silver horns that line the side of it, and at the center of it's featureless...face, sits a perfectly shaped golden sphere.

"That gold thing glowed for just a second mommy. That's why I screamed." She explains.

The speechless woman looks around and ponders. _Could this have something to do with the mountain's eruption ten years ago?_

*** I decided to give Shockwave the ability of Telekinesis. I just think he would be so badass with it.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

The sound of distant explosions, raging fires, and various gunfire fill the air. The once peaceful moon kingdom has been turned asunder with the sudden, and very unexpected attack.

The acute, and brief reports of Earth soldiers appearing all over the solar system was dismissed by Serenity, just assumed to be a ruse by Prince Darien to have his warnings and concerns taken seriously. The technology gap between the Earth and the moon was too wide, there was no way the Earthers could mount a system wide attack with their primitive weapons and low troop numbers. That, however, began to change when the two guardian cats; Luna and Artemis, came running into the throne room, yelling WAR! WE'RE AT WAR!

The monarch finally reconsidered her previous judgement, only to be interrupted by the high pitched sound of turbine engines overhead. Jets streaked over the palace, the symbol of the Earth military clearly visible. Prince Darien was right, unfortunately for her and the moon kingdom, it was too little too late. Hours into the war, the battle has reached the palace's throne room.

Laying on the floor of what's left of the once glorious grand hall, Serenity clutches her various wounds, struggling to stay conscious.

_How...how could this of happened? _She ponders weakly. _How could I have been so blind?_

The battered and bruised monarch, while trying to stay awake, glares at the chaos around her. Guardians Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus lay motionless on the floor, killed at the hands of the Sorceress Beryl. The Crown Prince Darien suffered the same fate trying to protect the love of his life, Princess Serena. The Princess, the focus of Beryl's hatred, endured a much more agonising death, her screams permanently etched into her mother's mind.

Not present in the throne room, is the Guardian of Mercury, gunned down by an Earth special forces team inside the main communications center, as she was attempting to call up the various military garrisons around the moon. Sailor Venus, however, went with a Royal Guards Regiment to prevent the enemy from entering the Palace grounds, no one has heard from her or the Regiment.

Queen Serenity looks on at what is likely a losing fight between the last surviving Guardian, Sailor Mars, and the hate filled earth woman. Mars struggles to break the grip her adversary has around her neck, but it doesn't seem to be working. She begins to gasp for air as Beryl's ever tightening grip closes the Guardian's airways.

Glaring at the weakening girl, Beryl gives a sadistic smirk. "Who's the insect now?"

Mars' eyes suddenly open their widest as her neck twists sideways. SNAP! Beryl releases the vanquished Guardian, throwing the body away without remorse.

Approaching the lone, beaten Queen, the vengeful sorceress stares her down, readying to deliver the killing blow.

"For Earth, myself, and Beladova!" She says with a tone of anger.

Suddenly, just before Beryl does away with Serenity, she arches forward, as a blade exits her chest, sending paralysing pain throughout her body.

"DIE EARTH INSECT!" Comes the screaming voice from behind.

It's Sailor Venus, she twists the blade of her sword and pulls with all her remaining power. The weapon, soaked with blood, pulls out of Beryl's back, and the mastermind of the whole war falls lifeless to the ground. Venus herself, drops the sword, as exhaustion floods her body. As she slowly strolls too Serenity, but the sound of running catches the attention of both females.

Their eyes open wide, as the sight of over a dozen Earth special forces troops enter the throne room, their weapons raised and trained on both of them. Venus turns to face the soldiers, but is gunned down by a pair of shots the chest and one to the head.

"NOOOO!" Cries out Serenity.

The troops quickly run to the Queen and surround her. The team leader nears the moon monarch, his rifle centered on her forehead, and stares into her disbelief face.

"It's over, my liege." He says with an air of calm.

Slowly rising to her feet, and unknown to the surrounding troops, Serenity firmly grasps something with her free hand. Looking straight into the team leader's face, with hatred and violent intent in her eyes, she raises her arm with the palmed object, and slams it into the floor. The resulting blast sends a massive shock wave in all directions, not only does it spread over the moon, but expands the solar system as well, killing every negative being in its wake, and sealing the great demon away.

Limping around the throne room, and holding onto her aching torso, the exhausted monarch watches on as her precious Silver Millennium is wiped out and everybody she ever cared about are dead. It can't just end like this, it just can't, Serenity won't let it.

She kneels down next the the body of her daughter, Serena, tears filling her eyes. _I won't let my legacy end this way. _She says to herself. Releasing her grip of her hand, the crystal object floats a few feet above the ground and suddenly glows very bright. The bodies of her loved ones, and her entire subjects turn into shinning orbs and soar toward Earth.

_You'll live again my daughter, at a different time._ Serenity tells herself. With the tremendous amount of energy used, the beloved Queen Serenity falls over, and peacefully passes away.

* * *

Walking amongst the ruins of a dead civilization, Optimus Prime looks around, puzzled at what kind of society was this, and what happened to it. Hearing a set of footsteps approaching, Prime turns around to see his master scientist coming to his side.

"What do you have Perceptor?" Asks the Autobot master.

"Well Optimus. My scans from the ship matches those sent by one of our deep space probes over a year ago. This IS the solar system where the massive energy spike was registered. And from my other findings, it originated from this moon we are standing on." Explains the Autobot scientist.

"What species was once here?" Queries Prime.

"From what we gathered here, and around the various planets in this system. There seemed to of been two civilizations. A space faring society, that lived here and around the other planets. While the second society was planet bound, specifically the planet we orbit." Perceptor replies and continues. "As far as we know, the planet bound race was lagging in technology compared to their neighbour above."

"Two civilizations? How did they get wiped out like this?" Further queries the Autobot master.

"All that comes to mind is that they went to war against each other. The various and many weapons lying around, and the sheer destruction all over the system is a testament to it." Concludes the science master.

"So where are all the dead bodies?" Again questions Prime.

Perceptor takes a deep breath and responds with an odd answer. "That I have no idea Prime. There isn't even as much of a drop of blood anywhere. The bodies, just simply disappeared."

"Alright, thanks for the information Perceptor. Once the last of our colleagues return from their search missions we'll board the ship and return to the fleet." Replies Optimus. "ONI* reports that a massive Decepticon battle fleet is underway, possibly to help in the defence of the Solari system we are attacking."

"Sounds good to me. However, I wish I had more time to properly examine this system, because I might find something with the species' DNA on it. With that Optimus, we can bring back this dead..." He says but gets suddenly cut off.

"No." Disagrees Prime. "We played god before, laying the seeds of sentient species on other worlds, and guiding their evolution afterward. All that came out of it was that every one of them became belligerent and then hostile. Forcing us to wipe them out completely."

"But Prime, that was long ago, before the war against the Decepticons. With proper tooling, and supervision, I'm sure we can..." He weakly pleads only to get cut short again.

"I understand your side of it Perceptor. But my position on this is still NO! Even Megatron knows the consequences if our race plays god again. No, if these sentients are to live again, then the evolution of life will have to restart from the beginning, WITHOUT our so called guidance." Retorts the big red mech with a very stern tone.

"Yes Prime." Concedes Perceptor.

The sound of approaching turbine engines gets the attention of both Autobots as they turn around. They stop as the jet transforms into its robot mode and lands. Walking toward Prime and Perceptor, the red/white coloured bot stops before them.

Prime looks at him and queries his findings. "What have you found out Starscream?"

"Nothing useful Optimus Prime." Replies the screechy voiced mech. "They wiped eachother out, a total loss."

***Office of Naval Intelligence**


	3. All for nothing

**Chapter 1: All for nothing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon, they're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good Reading.**

**Present Day**

Walking down a sidewalk, with streetlights brightening the surroundings, a long blond haired girl minds her business. Wearing a baseball cap, long coat and jeans, she is well dressed for the slightly chilly night. She glances over her shoulder occasionally, and upon hearing what sounds like a slight growling, quickens her pace. A ruckus from behind causes her to stop and upon turning around, a large dog like creature emerges from an alley way. It's eyes glow a bright purple/pink colour as does the veins that line the muscular body, and the animal stares down the girl with a menacing expression.

A cynical smirk comes to her face. _Got ya._ She thinks to herself.

Suddenly, the young woman makes a run for it. The animal quickly sprints into action and chases her down. Dodging obstacles and knocking over various objects behind her, she tries to slow down the approaching creature. She is quite a fast runner.

* * *

Standing in a dark room, next to a window, Sailors Moon and Mercury, along with Tuxedo Mask sit idly by, waiting to see if the creature took the bait. Directly opposite from their room, and across the promenade of the U shaped building stands and waits Sailors Mars, and Jupiter, and finally on the ground level inside the blacked out lobby are Uranus and Neptune. All patiently sit back, and try not to fall asleep, hoping to get this thing, and finish it once and for all.

"Why does she always volunteer for duties like this?" Asks Tuxedo Mask.

"I have no idea, but it worries me." Replies Sailor Moon.

"Same here. She's always taking on the most dangerous tasks, and is always in the thick of the fight. I know Mina's very focused being a soldier, but it's approaching lunacy." Adds the very tired eyed Mercury taking a moment away from her miniature super computer.

"I'm sure there's a method to her madness. In any case, let's keep our mind on the task at hand." Concludes the capped warrior rubbing the bridge of his nose.

*****There she is. Get set guys*** **Announces Mars over the radio.

Running across the promenade, the cleverly disguised Sailor Venus rushes to the lobby doors and stops. Turning about, she gets a look of confusion and inquiry. The creature is no longer there. Just disappeared. Slowly walking to the middle of the open space, Venus looks up at the window where Serena, Amy, and Darien are situated, and gives an _I don't know_ body posture.

"Amy. Where's the creature?" Asks Sailor Moon, but gets no response. "Amy, where is the creature?" And again, no reply.

Looking over, she sees that Sailor Mercury is fast asleep.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up." Serena orders and taps the girl's head.

The blue haired damsel opens her eyes in startled fashion and quickly looks around. "What. What?" She spits out.

"The creature Amy! It's not with Mina. Where is it!?" The odango hair styled woman bellows.

Upon hearing this, Amy quickly gets to her feet, but fumbles and drops her super computer.

*****What's going on guys? Where's the creature?***** Questions Sailor Mars over the air waves.

"Pull it togeth..." Bellows Tuxedo Mask, but stops by the loud, sudden sounds of exploding glass, screams and vicious howling.

Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask look outside their windows at the disturbance in the courtyard. Shattered glass everywhere, Sailors Neptune and Uranus lying on the concrete ground, struggling to get up, and Venus huddled down for protection from the flying shards.

The monster however, isn't the dog like creature they were chasing for the past several days, but a towering abomination. A dozen feet tall, wide shoulders and powerful appendages, it sends out an ear piercing howl as it slowly strolls about, looking for prey.

*****What the hell is it!?*****Yells out Mars on the commlink.

The deranged enemy grabs a very disoriented Sailor Neptune with its massive grip and throws her into a nearby wall knocking the Guarding of Neptune into unconsciousness. Looking to the window across from her, Sailor Moon clicks her radio and points to the monster.

*****Jupiter, Mars! Drop that thing!***** Commands the moon princess.

Without a word said, a volley of flame and lightning impact the creature's position relentlessly. Running down the stairs and into the promenade, Moon, Mercury, and Tuxedo check their fallen friends. Venus with her chain weapon in hand, suffered no injuries from the blast, Uranus regains her senses, while Neptune remains motionless and transforms back to her civilian form.

The creature quickly shakes off the effects of being bombarded and rushes the crowd of enemies. However, it abruptly trips and falls on its face, as Sailor Venus wraped her chain around one of its legs and pulled with all her might. The precious seconds this bought allowed Mars and Jupiter to jump out their window and join the fight on ground level.

The pair again launch a volley of fire and lightning at the abomination, landing multiple hits. The creature howls in pain, then slams its massive arms into the ground, causing the Sailor Soldiers to lose their balance. Grabbing Venus' chain, it pulls with all its might, sending the Guardian of Venus flying into its hulking grasp, and raises her to its demonic visage. The sudden sensation of sharp pain over several places on its body causes the hideous thing to loosen its grip on the woman. Using the distraction of Tuxedo Mask's attack, Venus grabs a compact looking object and slashes at her enemy's face. Pink/purple fluid pour from the deep cut, as Venus drops to the ground ready to strike again.

She grabs her chain and whips it around the beast's neck, a sudden, and extremely bright light emits from the chain causing the creature to twist its head around as it's blinded. Sailor Jupiter rushes to her side and adds her incredible power to pull the freak down. With Sailors Moon, Mercury and a very pissed Uranus ready to defeat the monster once and for all, it teleports away in a loud POOF sound, with just a dark dissipating cloud that mark it's spot.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shouts Sailor Uranus. "Dammit!"

Transforming back to their civilian forms, the atmosphere quickly turns to anger, and disappointment. They have been battling and trying to track this thing down for for a week, even laid this plan to lure the creature here and ambush it, but it was all for nothing. Now, they'll have to do it all over again.

"Just what happened?" Queries Raye.

"We're the ones who got ambushed." Answers Lita while rubbing her eyes from the sudden bright light of Venus' chain. "Question is how?"

As they talk amongst themselves, pondering just how the tide turned against them, Amy stays silent, knowing the reason why. _It's my fault. I fell asleep, let everyone down, and almost got Michelle killed. _The blue haired woman thinks to herself.

Scratching her nose, and walking about the monster's last position, Raye looks over at the team genius. "Hey Amy, you got any ideas?"

Her eyes doting back and forth, Amy remains silent while contemplating what to answer. She knows what she did will probably anger her friends alot, especially Amara.

"Hello. Amy, I said you got any ideas on how this thing ambushed us and....mutated?" Again inquires the black haired girl.

Amy, feeling her stress level dramatically rise, lowers her head, and regretfully replies. "I'm sorry." She softly says. "It's...me. It was all my fault that...this happened."

The sailor soldiers stop and give each other querying stares, wondering what she means by that. Darien and Serena open their eyes their widest, fully knowing what is going to be said. He ponders interrupting, but the love of his life, Serena puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. Amy will just have to take her licks like everyone else. Hopefully her gentle and kind character can take it.

"What do you mean by that?" Requests the elegant looking Raye.

"I was extremely tired and fell asleep." Confesses the shame filled Amy. "When I woke up, I got startled and dropped my computer. That's when they creature...attacked. I'm so sorry! It won't..."

"WHAT!?" Responds a very irritated Amara upon hearing this confession.

Mina runs a hand through her long blond hair and shakes her head in disapproval. _As if you did that. _She says to herself.

Lita closes her eyes and crosses her arms, clearly un-impressed. _Way to go genius. _The tall brunette thinks.

Raye stares at the ground and bites her tongue. Glancing at her cellphone, she sees it's almost five am. "I gotta go to work in an hour and a half." She leaves without saying a further word.

Marching up to the blue haired damsel, Amara vents her irritation. "You were sleeping!? We needed you to track and analyse this thing and you decided to take a nap? What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry." Apologizes the cowering girl. "I was just exhausted..."

"Oh you're sorry. Michelle and I were almost killed because of you!" Cuts off a vicious voiced Amara. "Did you even scan that creature before it vanished!?"

Amy lowers her head some more and looks away slightly.

"That figures!" The short haired blond huffs. She then grabs her fellow Sailor soldier by the collar and puts her up against the wall.

"You're hurting me." Exhales a scared tone Mercury, tears beginning to form in her closed eyes.

"That's nothing to what Michelle felt!" Sternly replies Amara.

Feeling a strong grip on her shoulder, the hate filled woman turns around and meets the expression of an annoyed Lita.

"You made your point Amara! Let her go!" Orders the tall girl.

"Come to your girlfriend's rescue Lita?" Comes the taunting reply.

"She's not my girlfriend." Replies Lita with an air of bitterness.

A moment later, Amara releases her grip and goes to her lover's side. Michelle begins to slowly regain consciousness after Darien used his power of Psychokinesis to heal her wounds, and is carefully brought to her feet with their help.

Steadily, everybody begins to depart; Amara drives Michelle to the hospital, and Lita gives Amy a ride home. Serena looks over and sees Mina grabbing the side of her head, must be one of her headaches again.

"Hey Mina. You ok?" Asks a tired voiced Serena.

"Yeah, the exhaustion is just making my head throb. See ya." Replies the increasingly distant Mina as she leaves.

Letting out a long breath, Serena feels a pair of hands embracing her shoulders. Turning around she looks into her husband's eyes and embraces him tightly. Darien compassionately wraps his arms around the trembling body his beloved wife of three years, and attempts to ease her stress.

"Don't worry Serena. We'll get it again, not like it's the first time an enemy ever got away from us." He tells her softly.

"It's not about the monster Darien." Serena responds with shakiness in her voice. Looking up, her face filled with sadness and tears forming in her eyes, she vents her frustration. "It's...everything else. Ten years of this, and we have nothing to show for it. The girls are getting at each others throats, and I don't know which to side with. Mina is becoming more and more distant, it's as if she doesn't want to be friends anymore. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are losing their trust in me. Raye is beginning to side with them, and even sometimes challenges my authority. All that I seem to have left as friends are Amy and Lita, and they're hanging with each other more often now. I...I think I'm losing my mind."

She swallows hard, trying to keep some degree of composure as a leader and future monarch, but it doesn't seem to be working. "I'm completely stressed and tired of this Darien, I don't want to keep doing this anymore."

Rubbing her head gently, he attempts to comfort his dis-stressed wife as the burden of command begins to overwhelm her physically and mentally. He knows that she and the others are suffering from war weariness, something that can be a means to their end.

* * *

A little distance away, on a urban expressway that runs above the local roads, a large black SUV is parked next to the concrete guard rail and overlooks the U-shaped building where the fighting took place. Once the girl and her lover leave the area, the SUV gets on its way. Driving along the urban expressway, the brand new Chevrolet Suburban, with its novelty license plate that reads TRL-BRKR easily dwarfs the vehicles that pass it. It even receives some gawking stares, as the Japanese have never seen such a large SUV on their roads before.

After a few minutes, it crosses lanes to get to a coming off-ramp. Suddenly, the SUV gets rocked by a violent impact on its broadside. The sheer force of the hit sends the Suburban through the concrete guard rail, crashing to the ground below. It hits the ground front end first, then tips over on its side.

Appearing at the large gap in the concrete, a police car observes the wrecked SUV below. After a few seconds, the police retrofitted Saleen Mustang drives off, light bar flashing, siren blaring, and a ominous phrase on its rear fenders: _To Punish, and Enslave._


	4. Unholy Alliance

**Chapter 2: Unholy Alliance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon, they're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

**Note: Before I move on with the story, I want to make something clear. The Transformers in this story are all from the G1 universe, with the following exceptions; two are from the 2007 movie (one was identified in the previous chapter), and one is from the Armada series.**

At her post, near the Gate of Space-Time, the ever vigilant Sailor Pluto paced back and forth. The Garnet Rod, a key shaped staff, topped with an orb, tapped the floor with every step she took. Several meters away, her large companion conversed with someone on a holographic screen.

"Trailbreaker was knocked temporarily offline when he fell to the road below. Luckily he was picked up by Cliffjumper and Hoist before any humans arrived on seen. Hoist is repairing him right now, but he took alot of damage." Reported the black/white Autobot.

"Thanks Prowl." Replied the thankful mech on the holoscreen. "What did Hoist say caused this to happen?"

"Well Optimus. Hoist confirmed that the cause was something hit Trailbreaker on his broadside first, then the force of the impact sent him through the concrete wall and to the ground below, which knocked him offline after." Explained the autobot strategist. "This troubles me Prime."

"How so?"

"This is the same thing that happened to my predecessor, Hound. He was struck by something unknown, which sent him crashing straight into a divider." He paused for a moment to contemplate his next sentence. "Optimus. I theorize that someone knows we're here, and is taking us out one by one."

"Decepticons?" Questioned the holographic image of the Autobot master.

"They are the most likely culprit. But I need to investigate this myself in order to be sure. Prime, I want to go to our hidden outpost in the Tokyo area and begin my search. Do I have your permission?" Proposed the ever inquiring Autobot.

"Yes. However, exercise extreme caution during your investigation Prowl. If what you say is true about someone hunting down the reconnaissance team, then this...hunter...is extremely skillful at its craft. Be very careful!" Authorized and warned the imposing Optimus. "Sailor Pluto?"

The woman turned to the holoscreen when her name was called by the machine master. Prowl angled the screen so that she can see the image clearly.

"What is it Optimus Prime?" Queried the Soldier of Time.

"Can you open a portal to our hidden outpost so Prowl may begin his investigation?"

"Yes. I can." Was her response as she nodded in agreement.

The Orb atop the Garnet Rod glowed bright, and she then tapped the floor with the staff. A portal opened several meters away, and one could clearly see the interior of a metallic room. Prowl checked his storage compartment to make sure he had every he required. Satisfied, he then walked to the opening, but stopped at the sound of Prime's voice.

"Prowl, there's one more thing." Said the big red machine.

The mech turned to face the holoscreen, and stepped forward in wonder. "What is that Optimus?"

"....We got HIM."

"When? Where?" Comes the surprised expression of the usually calm mech.

"Several days ago, on the planet Galondon Core. Heavily damaged and abandoned by his colleagues. He's on a transport vessel heading for my flagship." Optimus explained to the full attention of the strategist.

"...Good!" Replied Prowl with a cynical grin and a clenched fist.

He turned back around and entered the portal. Pluto tapped her staff on the floor again which made the portal close and disappear. She ran a hand through her long dark hair as she strolled back to her position, with her Garnet Rod firmly grasped in the other.

"Pluto...How are your friends doing?" Asked a soft spoken Optimus Prime.

She paused for a moment, as she tried to figure how to answer. "They're...doing the best they can."

"They just need to stay together, and trust each other. If they truly believe in what they're doing, they'll win in the end." Came Prime's words of wisdom.

That got a sarcastic smirk from the woman as she stopped her pace and glared at the holoscreen. "They need more than togetherness and trust right now...Optimus Prime."

"You know very well my position on meddling with the affairs of outsiders, Sailor Pluto." Came the very stern reply of the now frowned mech. "I will not commit my Autobots to your war if the Decepticons aren't involved."

"Prowl mentioned that the Decepticons are probably involved in attacking your recconaisance team." Threw back the Soldier of Time with an impersonal tone in her voice. "Is that not probable involvement?"

"Prowl THEORIZES that the Decepticons might be on Earth. And even if they are on Earth, they might not even be aligned with this Dark Moon Kingdom, probably just scouting for reserves of energy to exploit, nothing more. In that case, I would send a strike force to fight them off the planet, recall the strike force afterwards and then take our leave from your planet ." Optimus explained with an assertive tone.

"So what if Prowl can absolutely prove that the Decepticons are aligned with the Dark Moon Kingdom and are actively aiding them?" Questioned Pluto as she crossed her arms.

Sick and tired of this pointless back and forth bickering with the humanoid female, Prime decided to end the discussion for the time being. Though he does respect her persistence for wanting the aid of his Autobots, and understands why. However, he knows all too well what happened when his species interfered in the affairs of aliens, and the catastrophic ends they all met.

"Then I'll send an expeditionary force to Earth and fight alongside you and your friends. Unless THAT can be proved, you and your friends are on your own. Prime out." The Autobot commander concluded.

After the holoscreen disappeared, the solitary woman lost her usual cold demeanor, and slammed the Garnet Rod into the Gate. Sparks from the impact flew in every direction, and left a small burn mark on the Gate, but the staff itself remained un-damaged. As a member of the Outer Soldiers, she knows that part of her duty is to protect the solar system from outside invasion, but these Cybertronians outclass the Sailor Soldiers by far. Also, the ever worsening situation against the Dark Moon Kingdom, and the Sailor Soldiers themselves begin to fall from grace, Pluto began to think that getting outside help might be an eventuality. Not out of willingness, but out of necessity.

* * *

As he strolled about the large open park, the young police officer looked at his surroundings. Everybody in sight became weak, fell to the ground, and became unconscious. The officer had a grin on his face, obviously very pleased with what has transpired here. His attention was suddenly brought to something in the distance, its movement, someone probably escaped what affected everybody else. He quickened his pace to reach the disturbance.

Upon arrival, he saw a small child holding the head of an older woman, probably its mother. It must've heard his footsteps, sine the child turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Mr. policeman." She said whith a shaky voice. "Something's wrong with my mommy. Please help her."

He crouched down with caution, not knowing why this child wasn't affected. He gave the little girl a sympathetic smile in hope it would convince the child he isn't a threat. "Hi honey. Don't worry, your mommy will be alright."

"She was playing with me, then everybody around us just fell down. She got scared, but then she fell down too, and won't wake up." Replied the teary eyed child. "Please help her."

"I will sweetheart. But I need you to come with me to my police car. I need to ask you some questions about her first." The soft toned policeman said.

She nodded and wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears. The officer gently lifted her in his arms, and walked back to his car. As he carried her, he felt her body temperature rise suddenly, then she gave a small yawning sound. The same cynical grin came back to his visage, obviously this discrepancy has been taken care of.

"Getting tired sweetheart?" He queried.

"Mmm, hmmph." Was the sound she made, too tired to speak.

"It's ok. I'll take care of everything." The officer said in a comforting tone.

He slowly laid the girl on the ground when he reached his car, her unconscious body stayed perfectly still. _Just why was this child not affect by the drain like everyone else? _He pondered to himself. He then looked back at his car.

"Any idea why this creature wasn't drained like the others?" Questioned the young man.

"No idea. But in any case, we got what we came for." Came the response of a mechanized voice.

"True enough. All right, let's get outta here."

The officer went to the opened trunk and looked inside. Within the space, there floated a black crystal surrounded in an advanced energy harvesting system. He grasped the crystal and put the object in his pocket, but as he closed the trunk lid, he was abruptly startled by the feeling of someone right behind him.

"Who are you!?" He asked in surprised fashion.

"Sorry to spook you." Apologized a middle aged man. "I'm a reporter for the Japan Times. It's an English language newspaper here in Tokyo. I was sent by my boss to cover this massive fundraiser, but from the looks of it, THIS is a much bigger story."

The officer regained his composure and confronts the newly arrived reporter. "I just got here myself. To check up on how everything was going."

"Any idea what caused all of this, officer?" The newsman asked as he pulled out his pen and pad.

"No idea my good man, but I'm gonna head to the top of that small hill. It'll give me a much better look at this...Care to join?" Replied the oddly calmed police officer.

The man nodded and entered the the passenger side of the police car. On the drive to the hill top, the reporter wondered why the Tokyo police would use an American vehicle, a Saleen Mustang in this case, instead of one of their domestic makes. The officer answered by saying that nothing can hunt down individuals quite like this vehicle can. The newspaper worker pondered by what he meant by that, but he quickly pushed away the thought as they reached the crest.

They got out and headed for the peak to get the best view. Once there, the reporter grabbed his digital camera and began to snap pictures of the scene below.

"This is incredi..." He stopped saying as he felt something cold and metallic touch the back of his head.

A silenced bang goes off, and down went the man as blood gushed from the bullet wound in the back of his head. The young officer crouched, holstered his handgun, and began to take the man's crucial possessions such as the digital camera, cellphone, the pad of paper, and anything else that the man used to take down information. Satisfied nothing was left unchecked, he threw the belongings on the body and nodded to the car.

The Mustang transformed into its robot mode and walked to the corpse. A projectile weapon emerged from one of its forearms and shot a bright blue round at the target. The super hot plasma completely burned away the body and the ground surrounding it, leaving no credible evidence of the man's fate.

"You better make yourself scarce." Said the blond haired officer.

The vicious looking machine transformed back into its vehicle mode and drove off using the back trails, while the policeman went to check a commotion below. It's the Sailor Soldiers, mainly Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask. The officer gave a smirk, unimpressed with their lack of timing.

_Were you successful in getting the energy? _Came the voice in his head.

"Yes Queen Beryl. The Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask have just arrived." He responded.

_Do not battle with them. Just return with the energy. _Ordered Beryl through a telepathic link with her General. _Your first success in a longtime. Well done Jedite._

"Thank you my Queen." He replied with a grin, then teleported away.


	5. In plain sight

**Chapter 3: In plain sight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon, they're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

The short, blue haired woman sat at a table just outside her favorite bistro. She's a regular patron to this place, primarily because she loved the sandwiches they made here. She looked over image after image on her laptop, trying to find some kind of weakness in the monster they've battled for some time now. They almost ended its miserable existence just a few days ago, however, it escaped because she was asleep at her post, literally, and almost got her ass kicked for it.

She suddenly drew herself closer to the laptop's screen as something caught her eye. _Hold on, what's this? _Amy thought to herself. _That shape, it's in the background of the past several images._

Amy went back to the first pic and began to focus on the background. She started to notice the same shape in the scenery in virtually all the pics. The blue haired woman clicked numerous keys and activated a scanning program, which isolated the areas of interest. After several minutes, the program ran its course and she looked over the results. Amy built a rather rough image of the object. _It looks like some sort of car. _She pondered to herself.

The woman pressed more keys on her laptop and soon, the rough pic was put through a high definition imaging program, and emerged as a complete 3D model in full clarity. The vehicle is black, with white doors and the word "POLICE" on them, a light bar on the roof, and a phrase on the rear fenders that compounds her mind. _To Punish and Enslave? _Amy wondered to herself.

She grabbed her cellphone and speed dialed her friend.

*****Hey Amy. What's up?***** Came the cheerful voice.

"Hi Serena. I'm just on my lunch break. I was scanning images of our previous encounters with that monster and I think I found something interesting." The blue haired woman replied.

*****Oh my god. You found a weakness we can exploit!***** Responded the raised tone.

"Ummm, no I didn't." Amy said, somewhat shameful.

*****Aaaaahhh.***** Serena bellowed in disappointment. *****Amy, we really need you to find something, anything that'll help us kill this thing.*****

"I'm doing the best I can Serena." Amy sadly replied. "In any case I found something that's probably connected to this monster. It's a car."

* * *

The blond haired woman leaned back in her chair as she played with one of her pigtails, and had a questioning look on her face after hearing that.

"A car?" Serena asked with a tone of disbelief.

*****Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but there's something...unsettling about it.***** Amy explained. *****It's been at every location where we have battled the creature. It was even present at our last encounter with the monster. Just inside the frame of the picture.*****

The moon princess pondered this bit of information for a moment. As she thought about it, Serena knew that Amy doesn't make up stories like that, it's just not in her nature. Serena stopped playing with her hair and sat upright again as she reached for a piece of cake on her workstation.

"Ok Amy, I believe you." Confessed the smiling, odango haired woman. "Send your pic of the car to all the Sailors and ask them to keep an eye out for it during their daily comings and goings. If this vehicle is connected to the monster or even possibly the Dark Kingdom itself then I want to know about it."

After a moment of silence all that Serena heard was something being dropped. "Amy...you there?"

There was still no response. "Hey! Helloooo!....Amy what happened?"

The blond haired, blue eyed woman now became concerned. "Amy, answer me! What's wrong?"

* * *

Her bright blue eyes were opened their widest and her jaw slightly dropped. She remained still for several moments as all she did was stare at the ominous object just meters away from her table. Amy slowly bent over in her chair and picked up her cell off the ground. She swallowed hard as she still glared at the menacing, black and white vehicle parked next to the sidewalk.

"Serena...it's here." Amy said with a trembling voice.

*****What''s here?*****

"That menacing car." Amy swallowed hard, and tried to calm herself down. "It's here."

* * *

The evening sky began to set, and parked inside an alley, Prowl in his chosen alt mode, a brand new police retrofitted Ford Crown Victoria, analysed what data he gathered from the locations of the attacks. He was very annoyed at what little evidence there was. The city workers were very skilled at repairing and cleaning the scenes of the attacks. _Nothing of worth in any of these places. _He said to himself.

The Autobot slowly pulled out of the alley and drove down the road. He came to an intersection and noticed domes atop the traffic lights. _That's it! The city's closed circuit camera network! _Prowl thought with some excitement. He found the address of the network's hub in his databanks, and quickly accelerated away.

*****Prowl, this is Cliffjumper.*****Called the low toned voice over the commlink.

"Go ahead." He replied.

*****I just talked to Sailor Pluto. She said that this Dark Kingdom have just attacked a park in Yokohama. One of the Sailors is already on scene, and the others are being called. Maybe you should check it out.*****Explained the Autobot.

"What for?" Questioned Prowl.

*****Our hunter might show up there. That's how Trailbreaker got taken out.*****Said the aggressive mech.

The Autobot strategist thought about what was said for a moment, and figured it was worth a shot. "Alright. I'm on my way."

The Crown Victoria slammed on the brakes and swung its rear end around. The Autobot accelerated at full speed to his new destination, light bar flashing and siren blaring. As Prowl rolled down the expressway, a thought suddenly, and unexpectedly crossed his processors. _We got HIM. _Were Prime's words. Just the mere thought of that phrase brought back the horrible memories of that tragic day many years prior. The day Bluestreak was killed, and the Autobots were betrayed. Optimus Prime made it a priority to capture him whenever possible. After many years of battling and searching, they got the scumbag. The only thing Optimus and all Autobots want heard, is the sound of his screaming voice as he is slowly executed, and Prowl wants a from row seat.

_We got him Bluestreak. _Deeply thought the master strategist. _You'll get your justice. I promise._

* * *

Sailor Venus jumped to the side as the monster slammed its fist into the asphalt. She quickly wiped the blood from her mouth, and went on the attack. Her chain wrapped around the creature's leg, then pulled with all her might and sent it to the ground. A beam of light leapt from her hand and impacted the side of the monster's head. The severe burning sensation sent the creature howling in pain, but it hastily recovered. As Venus retracted her chain, the monster jumped at the woman, and rammed its clenched fist square to her chest. She was then sent into a spin by a strong backhand across her face, and landed hard on the ground. Venus coughed deeply as she grabbed her aching chest.

The creature approached, but got suddenly blown back by a volley of lighting and fire. Venus turned her head, and saw that her colleagues have finally arrived. Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune rushed the disoriented enemy while Sailor Mercury stood back, scanned the monster with her super computer, and kept looking over her shoulder for some reason. Tuxedo Mask went to the injured Venus and gently helped her to her feet.

As he looked at the battle before him, Jedite stood by casually. The monster is holding its own against the Sailor Soldiers, however, a backup was brought just in case. He raised his hand and an orb with a clock in it appeared. The General glared at the object as it began to count down.

"Ten minutes and counting." He whispered to himself.

* * *

A large helicopter descended from the evening sky and landed in its designated area. The MH-53 Pave Low powered down and lowered its rear ramp. Three individuals walked down and met with a small welcoming committee. The apparent leader of the trio, a woman, lowered the hood of her long, white coat, and let her bright red hair wave in the wind. A male stepped forward and greeted the woman and her entourage.

"Greetings. You must be the specialist we've been waiting for." Greeted the middle aged man.

The red haired woman smiled and returned the favor. "Thank you. My name's Beryl, and these two are my...associates." She pointed to the pair behind her. "Zoycite, and Malachite."

"Welcome to mount Fuji." The man said as he beckoned the trio to follow him.

They entered the recently discovered cave entrance and stayed with the male as he guided them through the large tunnel. Various standing lamps illuminated the path, and after a minute the group emerged in a large, somewhat well lit cavern.

"We just discovered the cave entrance some days ago. Our archaeological company decided not to make this fully public, and therefore only gave out very limited details to the media. Just how did you hear of our discovery?" Explained the site manager.

"Archaeology is a passion of mine. The fewer the details, the greater my interest." Replied Beryl.

Zoycite approached Beryl and whispered in her ear. "Just five minutes until Jedite pulls out. If we're going to do this my Queen, we need to do it now."

Beryl nodded and gave a slight smile in response.

At the surface, and near the cave entrance, one of the archaeological workers hit his radio.

"The hell? I'm not getting a signal. How bout you?" Queried the young male worker.

"Nothing on my end either. Even my laptop lost internet connection." Replied the girl, then reached in her coat pocket. "What the? My cell's got no connection."

Another employee ran out of the cave and bellowed. "Does anybody have a working radio or cellphone!? All our communications kit inside went dead!"

The young man looked at the girl next to him, an expression of worry on his face. "I think we're being jammed."

The attention of all the workers is suddenly concentrated to the MH-53 Pave Low as various parts of it began to move and shift. The people stared in awe as the helicopter transformed right before their eyes. Blackout pointed at the crowd and fired. The energy wave killed the people and threw their vehicles into the air. Others tried to run away, but were quickly cut down by the Decepticon's gatling gun. Blackout walked around the area, and used his energy cannon and gatling gun to take out everything, and everyone in his sight, nothing was left to chance.

Back in the cavern, the muffled noise caught the attention of the workers.

"What the hell was that?" Queried the site manager.

"Just the wind." Replied Beryl with a cynical smile.

The Queen of the Dark Kingdom grabbed the man by the throat, and forced him to his knees. The horrified male suddenly became limp as Beryl twisted her hand and snapped his neck. She threw the body aside without remorse.

Zoycite opened the large bag she carried and pulled out a big stereo and quickly placed it on the rocky ground. The stereo transformed into a large and imposing blue robot.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Eject." Came the robot's digital monotone voice.

Its chest compartment opened and out jumped a pair of human sized mechs. The mini-bots pulled out their blasters as they landed and fired at the fleeing employees. Malachite grabbed a worker as he tried to run past him, and pinned him against the cavern wall. He pulled out his shortsword and thrust it into the man's chest.

Zoycite once again reached into the large bag and pulled out Beryl's staff which she promptly tossed to her Queen.

"Blackout: Report." Requested Soundwave.

*****No survivors. All is clear Soundwave.***** Came Blackout's reply.

Beryl raised a hand and a bright, glowing orb appeared, and floated to the cavern's ceiling. The entire space was now properly lit, and everything could be seen in detail, including the humans' apparent discovery. The red haired Queen, and her Generals looked in awe at the robotic form before them, even their mechanized allies were in awe at the sight. Just staring at it brought back the memory of that fateful day when Beryl was a child. This time however, the mechanized being was quite decomposed, its once purple coloured form and silver horns now heavily rusted. She approached the creature's featureless visage and wiped the dirt away from the golden sphere.

"I can't believe it's here." Beryl said to no one in particular. "After all this time."

Soundwave approached Beryl's position and scanned the heavily rusted head. He soon matched the scanned object to a specific individual in his vast memory storage. There's no longer any doubt, it's him. Soundwave activated his powerful communications system and called up the Dark Kingdom.

"Soundwave to Dark Kingdom. Come in Scrapper." Said the communications specialist.

*****Scrapper here. Go ahead Soundwave.*** **Came the reply of the Constructicon leader.

"Request priority message: send to Lord Megatron."

*****Ready to record.*****

"Search is no longer necessary. We have found Shockwave." Announced the monotoned Decepticon.

"Jedite. We're all done at our end. Malachite, Zoycite and I are returning home." Beryl said in a telepathic link.

_Our enemy is still pre-occupied here. What do you want me to do my Queen?_Asked Jedite.

"Return to the Kingdom, and let the creatures be. Their loss is of no consequence."

_Yes my Queen. _Replied Jedite.


	6. A whole new war

**Chapter 4: A Whole New War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon, they're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

Inside one of the massive caverns of the Dark Kingdom, the red haired Queen stood by, as a group of mechanized beings continued to remove the ages old rock embedded onto their old comrade.

It has been a day since Beryl, Zoicite, Malachite, and a small force of Decepticons infiltrated the archaeological site inside mount Fuji, and promptly removed the human presence. Once the Decepticon called Blackout collapsed the cave entrance, Beryl and her Generals teleported back to the Dark Kingdom, and returned with a another group of their allies called, Constructicons. The dark Queen watched them work, and was in awe at the sheer speed they went to excavate Shockwave. After they carved out their longtime missing colleague, Beryl transported everyone back to the Dark Kingdom so they may finish their work in peace.

One of the blue/purple mechs named Scrapper, approached Beryl and knelt by her side.

"How is the remainder of your excavation going Scrapper?" Queried the red haired sorceress.

"It's going steadily well. However much of the old rock has embedded itself into Shockwave as he decomposed over time, so we must be very careful. But I expect we will be finished in a few days. Then we put him into an R bath to heal and restore most of his physical form. After the most critical damage has been has been restored, he is put into a CR chamber to heal the minor stuff. And finally, we manually check and reload his programming, data, and other softwares. Boom de yada! Shockwave is back, good as new." Explained the Constructicon leader.

"Amazing. Is he still alive though? Even after all this time?" She further queried.

"Yep." Confirmed the Decepticon. "The ravages of time hasn't even touched his spark chamber, let alone corrode it. Nothing short of a miracle."

"Now that you have what you came for, our partnership is at an end." Said the soft toned monarch. "Thanks for all your help in the past many months."

The hulking Constucticon cocked his head to one side. "Queen Beryl, our partnership isn't over."

She looked up at the mech with a raised eyebrow.

"The deal was that your Dark Kingdom help us in searching for Shockwave, and in return we Decepticons will aid you in your war against these Sailor Soldiers." Explained Scrapper.

"Correct. But, your colleague has been found so our partnership is now fullfilled." Retorted a somewhat confused Beryl.

"No it isn't my Liege. Lord Megatron has promised you our aid, and as long as your war continues, so will our assistance." Replied the Decepticon as he stood up. "We will not abandon you."

Her head lowered, Beryl gave a slight grin. "Thank you Scrapper."

The woman left the cavern and made way to her own private room. She gently put down her staff and flopped onto the bed, face covered by her hands. She let out a small sniffle, and wiped a couple of tears from her closed eyes. For the first time in ten years, there is now the REAL possibility of ending this war.

* * *

*****Barricade. We're no longer hiding. Show the colours.*** **Communicated the Constructicon.

"Confirmed Scrapper." Replied Barricade.

The Mustang increased speed, lit up its various beacons, and took an off-ramp onto the main highway. Some distance behind, another car, not much different from him, except for the make and model, spotted the out of place Mustang. Prowl kept his distance, and remained among the other vehicles while he scanned his databanks for the inventory of the Tokyo police department. _No Mustangs registered with them. Perhaps they just took delivery of it? But then why are all the words in english?_ Continually pondered the Autobot. He never liked speculation, and doesn't believe in the unsolved. His sense of logic and problem solving dictated that he follow this new conundrum. The black/white Crown Victoria stayed well back, and kept a low profile. Where ever this thing is going, Prowl is sure to get his answers.

* * *

Inside the living room of Darien and Serena's house, the Sailor Soldiers hold a meeting to discuss the events of the past week. They small talk amongst themselves and drink wine as they wait for Mina and Artemis to show up. Standing next to the balcony's door Lita and Amy hang out. Their friendship has grown much closer over the past year, and have spent more time with each-other than with the others. While Serena is happy that their friendship has blossomed despite the stressful times they live in, she can't help but feel somewhat abandoned by them.

A knock came to the door, and Serena greeted the finally arrived Mina and Artemis. The tired eyed blond took the wine filled glass offered by the gracious host, while the guardian feline strolled to his counterpart, Luna. Mina entered the living room, and softly said her hellos to the other Sailors, Darien, and lazily sat in a chair. Amy noticed the fatigued look on her face and leaned to the tall brunette.

"What's with Mina? She looks so exhausted." Amy whispered.

"Yeah I know." Lita answered in a hush tone. "This afternoon I saw her leave the hospital, she looked tired and a little....sad."

"She was at a hospital?" Replied the under-toned woman. "Well, I guess that would make sense. Stress causes alot of health problems. But sad?"

"I don't get it either. We want to help, but she keeps pushing everyone away." Whispered Lita.

The blue haired woman lowered her head, and softly replied. "Poor Mina."

Their low voiced chat came to an abrupt end as Luna began the meeting.

"Alright everyone. Serena, Darien, and I have called this meeting to discuss the disturbing events of the past week." Announced the purple cat. "Amy, what do you have on the monster's mutation, and your latest discovery?"

"Well..." thought the low toned woman. "...I didn't find anything about the monster."

Many exhaled a breath of disappointment upon hearing the confession. Mina closed her eyes and shook her head. Darien just looked away and put his hands on his hips. Raye muttered something under her breath, and headed to the kitchen for some more wine. Serena already knew Amy's answer, and thus said nothing. Hotaru sat back in the couch, and drank from her glass.

"Surprise, surprise." Exclaimed Amara in a cold voice.

"Man, you really like your beauty sleep don't you." Added a very annoyed Michelle.

Lita didn't appreciate the off coloured comments of the two Outer Soldiers, and glanced them a frown. Out of the corner of her eye, Amara saw this expression, and gave a small chuckle. The short blond haired woman looked at the tall brunette and sarcastically smiled.

"Still fighting her battles aren't ya Lita?" Taunted Amara.

"So quick to condemn, but yet so slow to help. Isn't that right Amara, Michelle?" Shot back the clench fisted brunette.

Noticing the closed hand, Amara stood up, took a gulp of her wine, and faced down the challenging Inner Soldier.

"Looking for another go at it!?" Declared the Outer Soldier. "Hey, if you want your ass kicked again, all you gotta do is ask sweetheart."

The angered Lita raised a fist. "I got alot stronger from our last tango."

"So have I." Retorted the older Sailor Soldier, with a cynical smirk.

The brunette felt something clench her arm and looked over. Amy tugged away, and shook her head, telling Lita it's not worth splitting the Sailors over this. The tall woman relaxed her stance and reluctantly accepted the suggestion. Lita backed down from the war of words, and leaned against the wall. Amara smirked and had the last laugh.

"Yeah, thought so. Bark stronger than your bite."

Lita fumed and exited to the balcony. The future moon Queen stepped forward and tried to ease the tension and refocus everyone back to the point of this gathering. Amara let out a deep breath and sat back down on the couch next to her lover.

"Hey Amy." Called Mina. "I took these pictures of a couple jets this afternoon. Can you run them through your image program?"

Amy nodded and plugged the blond's digital camera into her laptop and ran the software program. After a few minutes, the imaging process ran its course and Amy showed the results. "There you have it. Both are now very highly detailed models in 3D. I can zoom in on any part and not even a single detail is disoriented." Explained the team brain. "I can even read the names of the two pilots. Col. Thomas 'Thundercracker' Clearview, and Maj. Samuel 'Skywarp' Welland. Why did you want these images enhanced?"

"They just...didn't sound like regular jets." Answered the woman.

The sound of breaking glass veered everyone's attention to the kitchen. Raye's glass layed shattered on the floor, her eyes wide open and jaw slightly lowered.

"We got trouble." She gasped.

"Where is it?" The blond odango queried.

"Yokohama Park." She answered.

Hotaru suddenly stood up in shock. "That's where the Mars Reiko concert is!"

A flash of light, followed by a loud POOF caught everyone by surprise. They all glanced around, and noticed that Mina is no longer here. Some exhaled in disappointment, while the rest shook their heads in annoyance. Once again, Mina jumped into the fight, without knowledge of the adversary or their numbers. This constant display of reckless behaviour, and her ever increasing distant nature has everybody question her sanity. Serena wants to assure Mina that she has people whom care very much for her, but Raye wants to keep her at a distance until they're sure of her motives. This has been a point of much head butting between the two, putting more stress on their already strained relationship.

* * *

Outside the park's stadium, Sailor Venus quietly made her way to the front entrance. She looked up and noticed the stadium's movable roof was open. From that view point, she'd have a commanding observation of the interior. Venus attempted to teleport there, but got startled when something touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned, only to see Sailor Moon and the rest of the team.

"Just what do you think you're doing Mina?" Demanded the future monarch.

"I gotta get up there." She pointed to the open ceiling. "I'll be able to see everything inside."

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "I'm going with you then."

"No." Venus rebutted. "I go myself. I'll get their attention and force them to follow me outside. Once out here, you guys ambush." Before anyone protested, the Guardian of Venus teleported away.

"God damn her." Vented Mars.

The blond Soldier peeked her head down from the roof and glared at the scene below. The entire audience, as well as everyone on the stage, were unconscious, their energy sapped. Two figures emerged from the back of the stage, and were recognized; Jedite, and one of his typical creatures. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Showtime._

Hidden among the trees and bushes, the rest of the team waited for Venus to deliver, along with some colourful adjectives for her. After a couple of minutes, the front doors of the stadium burst open and the blond Sailor ran out at full stride, with Jedite and his monster in close pursuit. After she passed the foliage, the trap was sprung. The pursuers suddenly found themselves under bombardment of flame, lightning, and ice. Jedite's creature suffered multiple impacts, and was finished off by a powerful beam of light from Venus. The explosion knocked Jedite to the ground, disoriented. He looked up as all the energy collected floated away to the stadium, then sudddenly the life force concentrated itself into a stream and quickly descended into the stadium's large shadow.

The General glanced a smirk, knowing that his backup came through. _Well done. _He turned his attention to the sound of approaching footsteps, and realized we was surrounded. Jedite grasped his wounded arm and slowly stood, only to be knocked back down by Sailor Moon's tiara.

The General glared to the building's shadow and shouted. "They're all yours!" With his remaining strengh, Jedite vanished.

"The hell was he yelling at?" Queried Sailor Mars. "I'm not sensing any monster or Dark Kingdom influence."

The sound of a siren and flashing police beacons startled the entire team. They look on as the approaching unknown emerged from the shadow and slowly approached.

"That's it! That's the car!" Mercury yelled and pointed.

The police Mustang stopped a dozen meters away, transformed, and charged. Quickly, Mercury created a barrier of ice to stop the devilish machine, but it broke through with ease, and attacked. The blue haired Soldier was suddenly shoved aside by Sailor Jupiter as the mechanical being swung its powerful arm. The impact sent Jupiter flying violently into the side of a parked vehicle, her limp body hit the ground, and never moved. Using the momentum, Barricade jumped to the side and kicked out a leg. The metallic limb struck an exhausted Sailor Venus, and sent her soaring to the foliage. Her body wrapped around a tree, then fell motionless to the grass.

The Decepticon hunter then turned and pointed his plasma cannon at the horrified humans. A pair of plasma rounds shot out and impacted near Sailors Neptune and Uranus. The explosions threw the duo into the air and crashing into a nearby van. He then focused his attention to Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. He fired his cannon and hurled a vehicle, but the attacks were stopped by an energy barrier created by Sailor Saturn after she slammed her Silent Glaive into the asphalt.

Everyone's attention was suddenly switched to an incoming vehicle. The police retrofitted Crown Victoria braked hard and stopped itself between the Decepticon and the remaining Sailor Soldiers. The humans' stared on as this new arrival changed its form before them.

"Not another one." Came the silent words of the moon princess.

The machine stared down its counterpart and pulled a handgun like weapon from its hip.

"Barricade." Called the blue eyed machine.

"Prowl." Replied the Decepticon.

Barricade lunged at the Autobot as spinning spikes emerged from his forearms.

Prowl quickly glanced to the humans behind him. "Tend to your wounded!"

This momentary lapse of concentration had cost Prowl dearly as Barricade's attack impacted his chest and sent the Autobot flying over the Sailors and crashed behind them. The Decepicon, using his speed, then grabbed the Autobot and flung him into the parked vehicles, and fired his plasma cannon. The shots hit a van, and Prowl in the gut.

The Autobot grabbed his aching mid section and looked as Barricade rushed in for another round of close-quaters combat, however, Prowl was ready for it this time. He ducked at the last moment, grasped the Decepticon, and threw him into the stadium's wall, then fired snap shots from his handgun. Barricade jerked as the blasts hit his lower back, puncturing his storage compartment. The life energy quickly seeped out. The Decepticon hunter realised that he had only a short time before the people woke up, and decided it was time to make an escape.

Prowl charged in and pinned his enemy against the wall. However, Barricade got the upper hand by slamming his free arm into the back of the Autobot's head, slightly disorienting him. Taking the advantage, he forcible pushed himl off and shot him square in the chest. The black/white Autobot landed hard on the ground and coughed. Transformed back into his vehicle mode, Barricade made his speedy getaway.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Saturn breathed heavily as much of their energy was sapped inorder to heal their gravely wounded colleagues. They managed to save the lives of Jupiter and Venus, but couldn't heal all their wounds before both collapsed from exhaustion. The heavy burns from the plasma impacts suffered by Uranus and Neptune were completely restored by the two healers, however, the massive concussions has severely hampered their movements.

A flash of light, accompanied by boom caught the attention of Sailors Moon, Mars and Mercury. Believed to be another attack they readied themselves, but relaxed once they recognized the face and form of the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. She looked at the damaged Prowl as he walked toward her.

"Do you have everything you need to convince Prime!?" Bellowed Pluto.

The Autobot nodded and quick stepped to a portal opened by the Outer Soldier. After the machine passed through, and the opening closed, she turned to the moon princess and her surviving Guardians.

"I will contact you in some time and explain everything." Declared Pluto just before she teleported away.

The odango haired woman fell to her knees, and looked at the destruction arround her. "She can explain...this?"


	7. More Than Meets The Eye

**Chapter 5: More Than Meets The Eye**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

Inside the transport ship, Optimus Prime, and Ultra Magnus walked about the hallway, and conversed about their new, upcoming battleground. Just a couple of days ago the commander of the reconnaissance team on Earth gave his detailed report of his investigation. Prowl has confirmed that the Decepticons have actively involved themselves in the affairs of aliens, and thus, the Autobots must respond in kind with a strike force of their own.

"If you ask me Prime." Proposed Ultra Magnus. "Call this whole thing off. These...humans and their world are not worth sticking our necks out for. No strategic value, technologically inferior, fragmented allegiances, and its too far away from even the most remote outpost we have."

"I agree with you Magnus. However, we cannot allow the Decepticons to have allies of any sort. Megatron will certainly find something useful in them. He always does." Responded the Autobot master.

"It's sure out of the way to get an ally. And its out of the way for us to intervene as well." Replied the veteran Autobot.

"Yeah I know." Agreed the calm voiced Optimus.

"You think it'll end like all the others?" Ultra Magnus queried.

"....There's no way in hell I'll let the Decepticons gain an ally. No matter what." The big red machine answered with a cold tone.

The duo stopped and turned to face a set of heavy double doors. Prime stared silently for a moment, and pressed the holographic keypad. Followed by Magnus, he entered the room, and gazed upon the motionless mech that's clamped to the wall. It's heavily damaged body told the tale of its last stand, and its Spark Chamber, removed from the chassis, remained firmly grasped in a hydraulic boom suspended from the ceiling. Optimus approached the mech and looked at his lifeless face, the once bright red optics now darkened and lifeless.

*****C&C to Optimus Prime.*****Came the mech voice over the intercom.

"This is Prime. Go ahead Jazz."

*****Boss bot, we just past the Earth's moon and will be in orbit soon. Ship is being rigged for silent running to avoid detection by the aliens.*** **Announced the Autobot second in command.

"Very well. I'm on my way to the hangar deck. Contact Sailor Pluto and inform her of our arrival."

*****You got it Prime.***** Confirmed Jazz.

The Autobot master turned his attention once again to the imobile mech. The hydraulic boom lowered and Prime cupped the spark chamber in his hands. The throbbing of the spark was steady and strong, just what Optimus was hoping for. Many names were given to him after that fateful day so long ago; traitor, backstabber, coward, deceiver, hypocrite, two-face, and monster to just name a few. However, it doesn't matter what colourful nouns the Autobots give, because they all have the same definition; Starscream.

* * *

Inside a private room at the hospital, Amy sat in her chair next to Lita's bed, and typed away at her laptop. It has been two days since the Sailor Soldiers' devastating battle with the mechanized being. They had arrived at the stadium and soundly ambushed Jedite and destroyed his energy harvesting creature in the process, but just as they were about to finish him off, Jedite called forth an ally from the shadows. The approaching vehicle stunned them all when it changed form, and what followed could only be described as a disaster. Within ten seconds of its attack Sailors Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, and Uranus were put out of action, and very nearly killed. If not for the intervention of another mechanical creature, referred to as Prowl by the first one, the rest would've been killed outright.

Amy put down her laptop, and turned to the bed as Lita began to wake up. The drozy brunette moaned, and slowly rubed her eyes. The blue haired woman smiled slightly and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Hey you." Came the soft voiced Amy.

Lita lowered her hands, and lazily looked at the visage next to her, and grinned.

"Heeyyyyy." She tiredly replied.

"Got some good news. The medical tests came back and showed no complications or brain trauma. You're going home today." Amy happily announced to her savior.

"Finally, can't wait to get outa here Ames." Weakly replied the brunette.

Amy giggled at the sound of the odd nickname. "You haven't called me Ames in a longtime."

"Who else is here?"

"Serena, and Raye. They're gonna help Mina pack her stuff. I'm gonna go to the cafe and get something to eat, you want anything?"

"Cherry pie or meatloaf. Thanks." Answered the still drowsy woman.

Amy nodded and stood up. She leaned over and gently removed a couple of hair strands from Lita's face, and gave a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for saving my skin back there."

"I always got your back." Lita replied before yawning back to sleep.

In the next room, the blond haired, blue eyed Mina lazily sat up in her hospital bed, and turned her attention to the opened door. Raye, the one person Mina didn't want to talk too, entered and sat next to her. Mina coldly glanced at the black haired woman, then turned her eyes to the window. Raye, however, with a sarcastic grin, merely stared at the blond, and decided to break the ice.

"So...how you feeling Mina?" Queried the black haired woman.

"Fine." Came Mina's cold reply.

Raye leaned on the bed's edge, and crossed her arms. "Whats going on with you?"

"I told you. I'm fine." Mina answered in still a cold tone.

"Bullsh-t. Whats REALLY going on?" Raye pressed on.

"Nothing that concerns YOU or the others. Now leave, and let me be." Ordered the Inner team leader.

Despite the cold and resentful tone of her compatriot, Raye stood her ground. "What the hell happened to you Mina?"

"This conflict is gettting worse, and someone has to take her duties seriously. We're not teens anymore you know." The blond sternly replied, staring out the window.

"You used to be so cheerful, flirtatious..." Raye began to say, but got abruptly cut off.

"GET OUT!" Yelled an evil eyed Mina.

Without saying a further word, the woman simply nodded and left the blond to her thoughts. Mina sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. The heavyhearted woman leaned back in her bed and looked out the window. No matter what the others thought or how hard they tried to get close, it was best to keep them at a far distance.

Serena walked down the hall, on her way to check Lita and Mina out of the hospital. She hummed to herself a tune then suddenly stopped by a muffled boom sound. The odango haired woman slowly opened the door next to her and peered inside. Sailor Pluto stood next to the wall, Garnet Rod in hand, and approached the future monarch. She entered the room and closed the door, now maybe she'll get her answers.

"At 9pm tonight, go to the abandoned warehouse just outside the dockyard in Chiba. I'll be waiting there." Announced the Guardian of Time.

"What are you hiding Pluto!? What the hell was that a couple of days ago!?" Demanded Serena.

"Everything will be explained there. Please trust me on this."

"What were those machines!?"

Pluto pondered the question, but couldn't blame her for being so demanding. She decided to give a little tid bit, if anything, just to temper her inquiry a little. "The machine that defended you and the others is called an Autobot. There are much more like him, and they're on their way here."

"Here? For what?" Asked Serena in a more calm demeanor.

"A means to destroy the Dark Kingdom, and end the war."

* * *

As they flew over Tokyo, a pair of F-15 Eagles continued their mission. They soared at low altitude to get the best scans, and photos as possible. The duo have been at this for just a short while, and it'll take them the better part of the evening to complete their assignment. Nephlite, one of the Dark Kingdom's Generals, has been in contact with the pair ever since their arrival on Earth, passing on instructions from Queen Beryl and the Decepticon Scrapper. Due to the nature of their current missions, both have been repainted into American Air Force colours and markings to facilitate their infiltration on this world. They were even painted with the fake pilot names of Thomas Clearview and Samuel Welland to make them look completely authentic.

"Hey Thundercracker." Called one of the F-15s. "How long are we suppose to do this recce mission?"

"It'll take us quite a while Skywarp." Answered the other. "Queen Beryl, and Scrapper want us to recon all American and Japanese military facilities around the Tokyo area. In case the human forces interfere with our operations, we'll know exactly where to strike back."

"Makes sense. Hey, I heard that Barricade really kicked the crap out of these Sailor Soldiers the other day. Took half of them out of the fight in seconds. That is until the Autobot showed up." Conversed Skywarp.

"Yeah, our go-to guy Nephlite told me about it. Totally out matched..." Answered Thundercracker but suddenly stopped by a loud buzzing sound.

TC quickly figured out that his brother had a weapons lock on one of the city's buildings. Knowing his brother's complete disregard for other lifeforms, he put himself in-front, blocking Skywarp's line of fire. Thundercracker easily matched his brother's every jink, and slide. Skywarp knew he couldn't out fly his older sibling, and soon gave up in disappointment.

"The hell bro?" Exclaimed the annoyed Seeker.

"I'm not letting you kill people just for the fun of it." Replied the elder sibling, an ever present voice of reason. "We're not mass murderers."

"Why not!?" Skywarp shot back. "The damn Autobots have labeled us mass murderers, monsters, and whatnot ever since the First Cybertronian War, and again in the Second Cybertronian War. And they still do in the now, Third Cybertronian War. The Autobots will always call us that so why fight it!?"

"They don't speak for me, or you, or Starscream, or our family. They're no angels themselves, so who cares what they think." Explained Thundercracker in a calm demeanor. "You're not a mass murderer, or a monster, Skywarp."

"......."

After a moment of awkward silence, the elder Seeker decided to re-focus his younger sibling's mind on the task at hand. "Next waypoint is the American naval base at Yokosuka."

* * *

The odango haired Serena paced a little, and occasionally pulled out her cellphone to check the time. All the team members were present at the place designated by the Space-Time Guardian. They all slowly wandered around the abandoned warehouse's oddly packed parking lot. For a place that hasn't been used in some years, the parking area was almost full of brand new automobiles of different makes, and models. Amara walked about the vehicles with the love of her life Michelle. The short haired blond marvelled at her surroundings, never in her life has she ever been around so many new, and shiny foreign vehicles at one time. Michelle carried a handkerchief and used it to wiped the occasional drool from Amara's mouth, much to the annoyance of her lover.

Mina stood by the dock's edge, and carried Artemis in her arms. The feline peered up and looked at the woman's neutral expression. He felt sadden that she won't let him get close anymore, especially since both have been eachother's closest friend for over a decade, and have been through so much together. Artemis decided some months ago not to pry anymore in her private business, if anything, to keep what's left of their friendship.

The woman suddenly stiffened her stance a little as she stared at a pair of jets that were flying by. The F-15s flew very low, almost at wave top level on a southern heading toward Yokosuka it seemed. The odd whine of the turbine engines caught her attention especially. _I know that sound. _Mina thought to herself.

"Hey Serena. Doesn't this police car look like the one that defended us back at Yokohama?" Queried Darien.

"Yeah it does actually." Confirmed the blue eyed woman.

Everybody's attention was suddenly brought to the warehouse by a loud boom. They all quickly gathered and stared at a shadowy individual walking toward them, many took a defensive stance. The dark silhouette approached the well lit parking area, and everyone relaxed once they recognized it was Sailor Pluto.

"Alright Pluto." Announced Serena. "We're all here. Now explain yourself."

The dark green haired Sailor thought for a moment, and decided to cut to the chase. "Instead of making a long explanation, I'll show you." She then took a breath and knew it was now or never. "Autobots, roll out!"

All the vehicles around them abrputly began to change their forms. The women and Darien stared in awe, and held a collective breath. Pluto has promised Serena that she had a powerful ally that will help the Sailors in their conflict, but none could of even theorized that THIS is what Pluto meant.

The moon princess stepped forward and looked the Space-Time Guardian in the eyes. "What are they?"

Sailor Pluto glanced over to the large machine just behind her, and beckoned it to come forth. "I'll let him explain."

The huge red/blue robot slowly walked to the odango woman, its every foot step clearly felt by the other Sailors. He glared down at Serena and slowly knelt down in-front of her.

"You are Serena Tsukino, descendent of Serenity, Queen of the former moon kingdom." Said the machine with its booming voice.

"...Yes." Came Serena's soft answer.

"I am Optimus Prime, master and commander of the Autobots."

"Why are you here?" Queried Darien as he walked to his lovely wife's side.

"We are here because the Decepticons have allied themselves with this Dark Kingdom, and are actively involved in your conflict. My Autobots have actually been on your world for several months now, at the request of Sailor Pluto, to investigate possible Decepticon involvement in your war." Explained Prime.

Serena glared at Pluto and asked. "How long have you known about them?"

"Almost a year. The Decepticons entered my realm and attempted to take the Gate of Space-Time. I was completely outmatched, and quickly subdued. Later, Optimus Prime and a group of his Autobots came and fought off the Decepticons. After which we have entered a partnership. Optimus would station one of his kind at the Gate with me at all times, and I would open portals for them to transit from their vessels to my post, or to Earth, and vise versa." Explained Pluto.

"Why have you kept yourselves hidden from us for this long?" Inquired Serena.

"Because it greatly facilitates our investigations on alien worlds. It also keeps the Decepticons from driving themselves deeper into hidding." Answered the big red machine.

"Pluto mentioned to me earlier today that you Autobots will be a means to end the war between the Dark Kingdom."

"Yes." Confirmed Optimus. "We Autobots will fight alongside you, and as long as your conflict continues so will our alliance. You will not stand alone anymore."

* * *

Queen Beryl watched from a short distance away as the being she discovered so long ago as a child, now stood alive and well. Scrapper and his Constructicons worked none stop to remove the ages old rock from its form, but what was surprising was the speed at which the R bath and the CR Chamber repaired the long lost Decepticon. Even the software, and programing reload went quickly, and all without complications. The red haired Queen stared on as the purple, mono eyed mechanism moved under its own power, and glanced down at her.

"Hello again." She softly greeted.

The Decepticon walked forward and knelt down as he got a closer look at the female. After a moment of scanning his vast databanks, he recalled the image of a red haired girl, and then quickly ran an aging program. Indeed, this woman was that child from so long ago.

"You...are the child." Said the one eyed machine.

"Indeed...your memory banks don't seem to be damaged at all, Shockwave." Bellowed a voice from across the vast cavern.

Shockwave turned and looked at the massive silver mech as it calmly strolled toward him. "What is your command Lord Megatron?"


	8. Project: Unicron

**Chapter 6: Project: Unicron**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

Inside one of the cavernous rooms of Queen Beryl's underground palace, Lord Megatron stood by the entrance and observed the once, long missing Shockwave. It has been a couple of days since his re-activation, and Shockwave has spent it by breaking in his newly repaired form. Now, the Constructicons performed the last of their tests to make sure everything ran as it did before he left Cybertron. Scrapper read over the results and patted Shockwave on the back. All is well, good as new. The Decepticon master nodded to himself, and decided the time was right to get his answers.

* * *

Shockwave strolled down an empty hall, on his way to the make shift mess hall to get an energon cube. Ever since the arrival of the Decepticons on Earth, and their alliance with the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl has made space available for them to use. If more space was needed, the Constructicons, with the approval of Beryl, simply dug new rooms and expanded the space available. Shockwave passed by a set of large double doors, and suddenly stopped by what sounded like a whisper.

_I know that sound. _He thought after making a memory scan.

He looked at the set of doors, and cocked his head. Slowly, the Decepticon operations commander opened them and cautiously stepped inside. The cavern was much larger than the others, the floor was absent, but a stone bridge reached a floating object in the middle of the room. He partly crossed the stone bridge, then stopped to scan the fiery sphere.

_Shockwave. _Came the haunting whisper.

The mech halted the scan, and crosschecked his memory core for the familiar sound. Its the same one from when he was aboard his science vessel, just before his ill fated excursion to the planet surface.

*****Shockwave. Report to Beryl's throne room immediately.*** **Called Megatron over the commlink.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The mech replied as he continued to stare at the fiery object.

He departed the mysterious cavern, but not before he glanced one last look at the floating orb.

* * *

"Ah yes." Greeted the Decepticon Lord. "Welcome, Shockwave."

The purple mech approached Megatron who stood next to the Dark Queen. Beryl glared up from her throne, and smiled at her discovery from so long ago. He looked so much better from that fateful day that changed everything for her, and the Earth. Shockwave glanced at the redhead, remembering the point when he regained consciousness for just a second, and all he saw was that little redhead girl holding her staff, then he went offline once again. He then glared at the silver mech as he quickly regained his composure.

"What do you require of me Lord Megatron?"

"Clarification." Answered Megatron. "More spescifically, where did you disappear too, why did you empty all your labs, and..." Megs narrowed his optics, and focused his voice into a stern tone. "...what is Project: Unicron?"

He knew Megatron would find out sooner or later, so Shockwave thought that maybe now would be the time to come clean about his clandestine work. "Project: Unicron was an endeavor that I have been working on for many years. It is a massive, multi-purpose construct that can act in offensive and defensive operations, energy reclamation, energon production, provides complete Command&Control functions, refueling station, and totally self-sufficient. Unicron is a means to finally defeat the Autobots, and win the war."

A holographic image of the construct appeared before the Dark Queen, and the Decepticon Lord. It is a gigantic, black coloured sphere, some sixty kilometres in diameter, with what looks like a huge door that slides open, big enough for a warship to easily pass through. The so called door runs flush with the rest of the sphere. Several sections of the armoured globe raise, and open to reveal features such as weapons, mechanical tentacles with claw like ends to grasp objects or to anchor itself to a planet or moon surface, and glass like panels for energy collection.

Another holo image came to view, and showed some miniaturized, insect like machines. "To facilitate, and expedite damage control, and repairs, several nanomachine colonies are located at different sections of Unicron., and come online as soon as damage is suffered." Explained Shockwave.

Megatron, after hearing, and seeing, this mountain of very unexpected information, regained his composure, ans pressed for more. "Why haven't I been informed of such a project?"

"I thought it best to keep it to myself. The lest amount of people knowing, the minimum chance of it being discovered. Secrecy was my utmost priority during this clandestine project."

"You did this behind my back on purpose!?" Bellowed a now very annoyed Megatron.

"You and the rest would've been made aware once it was fully functional." Answered the cold, and logical Shockwave.

Megatron grasped his optics, and exhaled deeply. "How far did you go before you disappeared?"

"Unicron is complete." Confessed Shockwave. "All that is required is a power source to make it function."

The Decepticon Lord remained completely silent some moments as his processors tried to make sense of this. After he gathered his wits, the silver mech looked down at saw that even Beryl was stunned momentarily.

"Where did you even get the materials for your endeavor?" Inquired Megatron.

"I have made false requisition statements, and diverted several shipments of war materials to specific transfer points. Then after, my own transport vessels ferried them to the hidden manufacturing facility."

Megatron stayed silent, and slowly counted on his figures the number of capital crimes Shockwave has committed during the process of his exploit. Beryl, however, looked at the mono eyed Decepticon and asked. "Where is Project: Unicron now?"

"Hopefully still safe, Queen Beryl." Replied the ever calculating mech.

Beryl cocked her head and continued. "Why did you come to Earth during the Silver Millennium?"

"I was searching for a form of energy that was strong enough to fully power Unicron. As I passed by this solar system, the readings I got from my vessel's sensor array caught my curiosity. Thus I decided to investigate." Replied the large purple Decepticon.

"Did you find the power source you were looking for?" She queried again.

"Perhaps. However, I was attacked after I transported to the planet surface, and my vessel, along with all my equipment aboard was destroyed. Then shortly after, a massive explosion threw me into the air, and that caused me to go into stasis lock." Explained Shockwave.

*****Lord Megatron.*** **Came Soundwave's voice over the intercom. *****We require the presence of Shockwave. Urgent.*****

"We're busy, Soundwave. Can it wait?" Replied the Decepticon master.

*****Negative. A large object has been detected in Earth's orbit. Possible Autobot vessel.*****

"Fine. We're on our way." Replied a disappointed Megatron. "I'm sorry my dear Beryl, but we will have to continue this some other time."

"Very well, Lord Megatron. I have my own affairs to tend to as well." She replied with a smile.

After both mechs have left her throne room, she leaned back, and closed her eyes in deep thought. So the Sailor Soldiers have allied themselves with the Decepticons' nemesis; the Autobots. She knew that the war had now reached a whole new level, she also wondered if the coming battles between the Decepticons and the Autobots might eventually spiral out of control, and spill into open fighting all over the country and the planet itself. However, it mattered not to Beryl. All she wanted right now is to kill the Sailor Soldiers, and Tuxedo Mask, to finally end their own conflict and rebuild the Earth into a united, and secured society.

* * *

Mina sat on the couch, and read over a sample script for an upcoming film. In the past few years, she has been getting more regular acting jobs in movies, which has given her alot of valuable experience. And in her eyes it has paid off, as her two biggest acting jobs to date were small to moderate parts on the James Bond films; Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. It even required her characters to interact a little with Daniel Craig, which made her very giddy during the shoots, and almost cost her the role on one occasion. The blond haired woman yawned and tried to stay awake, though it was easier said than done. The double life she was living has become a massive drain on her body and mind. She tried not to move much since Artemis was curled up, and sleeping next to her. The phone ran, and she carefully got up, not to wake him.

"Yes?" Mina greeted in a tired tone. "Oh, doctor, hello. How are you?"

*****Hi Ms. Aino. I just received the results of the exam you so...urgently requested.*****

"What did you find out doctor?" She said with a hint of concern.

*****I'm very sorry, but it still remains. I don't understand why you wanted another exam so soon after the last one.*****

"I...haven't had a headache since the last exam." Replied Mina. "I thought that...maybe it was receding."

*****I understand Ms. Aino. I wish it was true. Look, you never know, a medical breakthrough might happen. Don't lose hope.*****

"Thank you doctor. I'll try." Ended the blond, just before she hung up the phone.

From the couch, a lazy eyed Artemis listened on Mina's conversation. From the sound of her voice, the feline deduced that Mina received some unwelcome news, but from what he wondered. He closed his eyes again when the blond returned, and sat back down next to him. She carried the cordless phone with her, and answered it after it rang again.

"....Yeah." Came her saddened voice.

*****Mina. It's me Serena. I'm calling to let you know that Darien and I have formalized everything with Optimus Prime. The alliance is in effect.*****

"....Good to hear."

*****You sound different. Is everything alright?*****

Mina closed her eyes, and sniffled. "Yeah. I'm fine.....just a little under the weather."

*****....Ok. Just wanted to let you know. Tell Artemis I said hi.....Take care.*****

Mina just hung up the phone, and tossed it on the coffee table. She leaned back, and began to doze off, but looked down as she felt something climb onto her lap. Artemis crawled up on her, and curled up on her lap. She lazily stroked his back, and began to doze off again.

"Who called?" He inquired in a sleepy voice.

"Serena. Our partnership with the Autobots is a go." She replied half dazed.

The white feline lifted his head, and looked up at the blond woman's sleepy face. "Who was the other call?"

Mina hesitated for a moment, trying to find something to say. "....wrong number."

"Look Mina." Replied the soft toned cat. "If you want to keep secrets from me, that's fine. Just don't lie to me."

He knew he was risking angering her, and probably losing what was left of their long standing friendship, but Artemis didn't care. She wasn't telling him the truth about something, and he knew it. After many months, the guardian cat was sick of being lied too, especially from his closest friend. He also felt somewhat insulted that, after over a decade of friendship, she couldn't trust him with keeping a secret.

Several moments of silence have passed, and the only reaction he saw from the woman was a tear that escaped from her closed eyes. Artemis felt a little sad that his words seemed to of hurt her, but he thought it had to of been said. He rested his head back down on her lap, and fell back asleep.


	9. Along Came A Seeker

**Chapter 7: Along Came A Seeker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

With the day off from her civilian work, Amy has been working with the Autobots for the better part of the day. Before coming to the Autobot's transport ship, she's been with Serena, and Darien at the Autobots' outpost, hidden in one of the mountains of the Tokyo area. The outpost's small size, and limited capabilities meant that its computer system wasn't sufficient enough to properly process, and analyze all the information on Mercury's micro-supercomputer. Thus she, reluctantly, agreed to go aboard the Autobot transport vessel in Earth's orbit. She was greeted by the vessel's apparent commander, Ultra Magnus, and a small entourage of curious onlookers.

Once they reached the ship's C&C, the veteran Autobot commander put Mercury on the science station's console, and several holoscreens appeared around the post. She gawked in awe at the level of technology that surrounded her, and wondered what new discovery she'll come across next.

"Hey Mercury." Said Magnus, and gestured to the mech standing next to him. "This is Wheeljack. Our resident mad scientist. He'll load up the information from your micro-computer, into our system, and help make sense of the information you gathered."

"So this is what a human looks like." Observed the curious Wheeljack.

"Hi." She greeted. "It'll be good to have another pair of eyes on this. I've tried for many days to make sense of it all, but I keep hitting road blocks."

"Our system will be able to organize what you have, and then I'll see what I come up with."

Mercury cocked her head a little as she looked at Wheeljack's interesting feature. "Ummm, those...bulb like things on each side of your head. Is that where you speak from?"

"Yep." He chuckled in response. "They're my vocalizers, seeing that I don't have a...traditional mouth like alot of the others." The mech would like to answer more of her curiosities, but time is vital. "Alright my dear. Place your comp onto the pad here, and the science station will automatically upload the data."

A few moments later, the surrounding holoscreens showed the steady, but slow rate of transfer. Wheeljack exhaled in slight disappointment at the slow pace, and knew what the cause was.

"What's taking so long Wheeljack?" Inquired Ultra Magnus.

"Its her computer. It uses binary code language, very ancient computing technology. Its too slow for our system to make even a half decent transfer rate. This'll take a long time."

To kill time, Ultra Magnus decided to take Mercury on a tour of the vessel, much to her enjoyment.

He looked to Wheeljack. "Trespora esrati. Nor delacolsa holohecka ist vera plaka." (_Scan her machine for spy programs. And keep all computers secured while the human is here_.)

"Crunos reen." (_You got it_.)

* * *

Shockwave walked down a hallway, and gathered all the information about Project: Unicron from his memory storage. Despite all his logic, and methodical ways, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, that all the equipment from his labs were lost when his science vessel was destroyed by the Moon Kingdom ages ago. Now all he had to go on with, was what had been stored in his memories. He even contemplated how much his pet project had deteriorated over the millenniums, that's if it hasn't been discovered by the Autobots. He needs proper equipment to work with, and maybe even someone to assist in order to facilitate the workload, however a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Shockwave." Greeted Beryl with a slight smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just passing by while gathering what information was stored in my memories about Project: Unicron."

"I understand. Serenity's kind always interfered in affairs that didn't concern them." Explained the sympathetic woman. She ran a hand through her long hair, and shook her head. "I'm on my way to see Metaria, care to join me?"

"Metaria?"

Both entered the massive cavern, and Beryl gestured to the fiery object that floated in the middle of the room. "That, is Metaria. A being of great power that, once released, the Dark Kingdom will rule this entire planet, and the solar system without opposition."

"When will you release this...Materia?"

"As soon as we gather the necessary amount of energy required to revive the being. We take the life energy of people, bring it here, and release it to Materia. With each time we release the energy gathered, the stronger Materia's essence becomes. Unfortunately, we lose more than what we gather in our battles." Explained Beryl as she basked in the object's glow.

"How much power can Materia generate once it is fully revived?" Queried a curious sounding Shockwave.

"Alot." She said with a smile.

* * *

Inside the cargo bay of the Autobot transport vessel, Huffer logged all the necessary equipment needed to expand the outpost on Earth. Grapple gave him the tedious task, and all Huffer could do was grumble as he did what he was told.

"Man this sucks. Why the hell can't Grapple just get a drone to do this?" He said to himself.

A sudden loud bang, and shudder, startled the engineer and caused him to drop the datapad.

"Dammit." He huffed. "I swear Bumblebee, if thats you screwing around im gonna.....HOLY CRAP!"

A massive claw tore into the engineer's chest, and slammed the body against a nearby wall.

* * *

Sailor Mercury continued her guided tour of the ship. She wanted to walk around, but Ultra Magnus told her that it's safer to stay perched on his shoulder, as she might get accidentally stepped on.

"Hey Ultra Magnus..." Said the curious woman. "...what's behind that set of doors?"

The large mech stopped, and answered. "In there? That's...here I'll show you."

Her jaw dropped slightly upon seeing the somewhat grizzly sight inside. A mech was clamped against the far wall, its body full of burn marks, dried fluids, dents, holes, and a missing wing. The blue haired Sailor looked over her shoulder and saw her guide press a holographic keypad, then turned her attention back to the suspended mech.

"That, my dear, is..." He paused momentarily as he found the proper words. "the object of Prime's obsession. The single most point of hatred, other than the Decepticons, we Autobots have."

"What happened?" She queried.

"One of the darkest hours in Autobot history, all because of him. Optimus made it top priority to track him down, and snatch him up. Every rumor, even the most far fetched one, was investigated, and alot of resources was poured into pursuing him. Nothing was left to chance."

"What is he?" Questioned Mercury as she slowly approached the lifeless mech.

"We have many descriptions for him; ruthless, cruel, sadistic, twofaced, freak, just to name a few." Answered Magnus with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Does he...have a name?"

The large mech narrowed his eyes at the sound of _his _name. "Starscream." He relaxed his posture a little and went on. "His own kind left him abandoned on the battlefield as they retreated. Never even made any attempt to rescue him." He chuckled for a moment. "Hell, not even the Decepticons wanted him back."

"Why?"

"He's too un-trustworthy, very prone to fits of anger and extreme violence, you can't leave him unchecked. Nothing good ever came from him. He's much better off dead for the sake of everyone, Autobot, Decepticon, human, or whatever. A complete f-cking monster."

A mechanical boom lowered, and Mercury carefully ran her hands over the sphere that was grasped in its claws. She grinned slightly at how warm it was, and the throbbing of the spark inside made her giggle a bit.

*****Ultra Magnus. I have a situation in the main cargo bay. I just found Huffer. I don't know how, but something tore his chest open.***** Announced a voice over the comm system.

"I'm on my way, Grapple."

*****Understood. The wounds don't seem life threatening, but the shock was enough to put him.....*****

"Grapple, respond. What happened, why aren't....." Pressed Ultra Magnus, but stopped by the sudden sound of Grapple's screams.

The veteran mech rushed out of the holding cell with Mercury in hot pursuit. Upon reaching the cargo bay, Maguns quickly looked around for his distressed comrades. Grapple was laying on the ground motionless, with what looked like claw marks carved into his body. Mercury grabbed one of her earrings, to activate her visor, and scanned her surroundings.

"Ultra Magnus,there!" She yelled at the Autobot. "Behind that stockpiled kit!"

A loud, primal roar echoed around the cargo bay, and the large creature burst from behind its hiding place. The blue haired Soldier instantly recognized the creature as the same one that she, and her friends were chasing. She couldn't fantom how this abomination boarded the Autobot ship.

The monster, easily the size of Ultra Magnus, slammed into the veteran bot and slammed him to the floor. He struggled to force this thing off of him, then looked to the human, and yelled. "Get outta here!"

Both combatants still fought for dominance, but the Autobot got the upper hand, and threw his adversary off. A thick, cold fog suddenly appeared all over the cargo bay, and obscured Ultra Magnus' vision. Mercury, however, could see clearly thought it, and guided him to the exit.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Bellowed the Autobot as he closed, and locked the doors behind him.

"That's...the creature me and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers have been tracking down for quite a while." She replied huffing and puffing.

"Where did that mist come from? Did that creature break a cooling line?"

"Ummm, no. The fog was my creation. It's one of my powers."

The mech got a inquiring look on his face. "You made the fog. How?"

"Ummm, magic." She innocently replied.

The monster forced its way through the doors, lunged itself onto Ultra Magnus, and pinned him to the wall. It clamped down on the mech's shoulder with its powerful jaw, and easily punctured the armour, but the mech refused to scream.

"Get help!" He order as he quickly glanced at the blue haired woman.

She teleported inside a recently visited room, and contemplated her situation. She knew fighting the creature on her own was out of the question, and who knew when help would come. She ran to the holographic keypad, and pressed the same sequence of keys Magnus did, then noticed a flashing green button, and pressed it. The boom lowered and slid the Spark Chamber into the lifeless Decepticon.

She backed up several feet, only to stop at the sound of the metal doors creaking, and bending. A solid wall of ice formed at the besieged doors in hope it'll buy her time for her plan to work. The imprisoned mech jerked, pulled, and finally broke the shackles that confined him. He stepped forward, and let out an ear piercing scream, then looked down at the small, frightened alien before him.

"Des kola balidon!?" (_What are you!?)_

"I don't know what you're saying!"

Starscream analyzed her speech, and began to run his translation program. "Des Kola balidon!? Newtvern kelosa! desibala!" (_What are you!? Get me out of here! Immediately!)_

She pleaded to the panicked, and angered machine. "Please! You've got to help me!"

Sailor Mercury continued to plea for his help, but was only met with the loud, and screechy voice of a demanding mech. The translation program ran its course, so at least now he'll be able to communicate with the scared female. The wall of ice crumbled and in came the insane abomination.

"What is that!?" He bellowed.

"Its gonna kill us all. Please help!" Pleaded Mercury.

He quickly ran a scan of his weapons; laser cannons, and null rays destroyed, missile launchers empty, but the energon blade still functions. With Mercury in his grasp, Starscream jumped out of the room into the corridor, he needs to get to a better arena to fight this thing. Mercury pulled herself free from the mech's grip, and beckoned him to follow her to the cargo bay. Seeing that this alien might lead him somewhere more advantageous, he decided it was best to stick with her. They ran past some offlined mechs, including Ultra Magnus. He then realised he was on an Autobot ship, a captive. _So they finally got me. _He thought to himself.

They reached the very spacious cargo bay, and contemplated their next move.

"Alright." Said Mercury. "We can fight it here, there's lots of space to move around."

Starscream glared down at the alien. "What the hell is that thing!? Where did it come from!?"

"It's a mutation that's completely insane. A product of Beryl's Dark Kingdom." Mercury huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's a Dark Kingdom?"

"My enemy. Me and the rest of my kind have been fighting them for a decade, and just a few days ago we found out they're allied with the Decepticons."

That particular word got the attention of the re-activated mech. If his fellow Decepticons were here, then _he_ might be here as well. His train of thought was then interrupted by the arrival of their mutated adversary.

It focused on Mercury, and swung at her with its huge claws, but she managed to dodge the attacks, by jumping, and teleporting. She snapped her fingers, and tightly formed ice surrounded the creature's feet, rendering it immobile. Starscream ran up, punched it in the back of the head, and followed up with a kick across the jaw. Broken teeth, and purple coloured blood burst from the wound, but the creature remained steadfast.

It grabbed the Decepticon, and threw it up against the nearby wall, and broke itself free from the icy snare. Mercury found herself the center of its attention once again, and made more jumps, and teleports to avoid its determined attacks. Exhaustion ran through her body as the various teleports have drained her energy. Mercury looked up, and met the gaze of her menacing enemy as it swung down with its mighty claw. She closed her eyes tight, and braced for the impact, but it never came.

Stascream had grabbed the creature's arm, quickly twisted it, and slammed an elbow onto it. SNAP! He then grasped the creature in a tight headlock, thrusted the energon blade into its neck, and decapitated it. Mercury slowly rose to her feet, and looked at the insane expression on Starscream's face, the feeling of uneasiness flowed over her.

The sound and sight of approaching Autobots raised Starscream's attention as the thought of being a prisoner of the Autobots once again, and knowing what they'll do to him, didn't sit well with the Seeker. He grabbed Sailor Mercury, and ran to the cargo bay's opened doors. He set her down, making sure he placed her between him and the Autobot security team. Even though the human is much smaller than them, the Autobots won't open fire on him, and risk hitting her. The Seeker crouched and gave hersome a solemn warning.

"You allied yourselves with the Autobots." He said. "Be very careful."

She ducked and protected herself as Starscream jumped, transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode, and flew out with a burst of his turbine engines.

* * *

Wheeljack, from his station in the ship's C&C, stared at the holoscreen in complete disbelief at what transpired, and motioned to the vessel's communications officer.

"Blaster." He said with anger in his tone. "Call up Prime, and tell him what has happened."


	10. Phantoms Of The Past

**Chapter 8: Phantoms Of The Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

The women sat in the living room, and waited for Darien, and Serena to return from their meeting with the Autobots. Amara, and Michelle chatted to each other, Raye went to the kitchen to find more wine, Hotaru watched TV, and on the other couch, Amy stayed silent, and mostly stared at her drink. Lita kept telling her that everything would be fine. However, it was little comfort for the blue haired woman.

All eyes were on her when she returned from the transport vessel. Though he didn't show it much, Optimus Prime was angry with her. Many of the Autobots she passed at the outpost gave stares of disgust, and anger at the Sailor Soldier. She didn't face them alone, thankfully, because she was met with Serena, and Darien once she reached the Autobot master. The huge, and imposing mech told the three humans what Blaster, and Wheeljack reported. She couldn't argue or deny anything, especially since the video evidence was clear on everything. After Prime calmed down enough, he let Amy explain her actions. In her situation, Amy saw no other choice but to activate the one called Starscream, there was no way she could of survived fighting that abomination on her own. Prime countered by asking why she just didn't teleport to the ship's C&C, where she would've been safe. Amy had no answer, and was thus requested by Optimus Prime to leave. Serena, walked Amy to the outpost's exit, and told her to wait at her house with the others.

The door opened, and entered the married couple as they exhaled in relief to finally being back at home. Both threw their coats on the kitchen table, and sat with the others who have been eagerly waiting of what was said.

"So, whats the word?" Queried Lita.

The tired eyed Serena looked over at her husband, and motioned to him to answer.

"Optimus Prime is pretty pissed. As are the Autobots as well." Came his answer, and he went on. "This...Starscream was a VERY BIG deal for them, and his....release.." he stopped by Amy's interruption.

"I didn't release him!" She protested. "I was gonna be killed if I didn't..."

"That's not how many of them saw it." Replied a calm voiced Darien. "The video footage showed that during the shock, and confusion, you teleported directly to the room Starscream was held, and activated him. Then you both made your way to the cargo bay, and after the monster was killed, Starscream knelt down and whispered something to you, then he got away. And you made no attempt to stop him."

"Honey!" Bellowed Serena at her husband. "You make it sound she did it all on purpose!"

"Im not saying that, Serena!" He hastily replied. "Im just saying, that's how THEY saw it."

Lita glanced over to Amy, whom sat next to her, and could see she was very upset, and struggled to hold back the tears. She saw Amy's trembling hands, and put a compassionate grip on them, though it made the her burst out.

"It's not fair!" Shouted Amy. "They're angry because I wanted to stay alive!? That thing was bashing on the doors, and I didn't know if any Autobots were coming, so I made my decision considering the circumstance!"

"Optimus kept asking why you didn't just teleport to the C&C. They said you would've been safe there." Said Darien.

"I don't know, Darien! I just...acted." Bellowed the upset woman.

"Amy. Serena and I both know you didn't aid that Decepticon escape. No one here does." Retorted the mellow voiced man. "It wasn't a complete witch hunt though. At the end Prime calmed down, and said though he sure didn't agree with the choice you made, he understood why. Just stay away from him and the Autobots for the time being. Prime's instructions, not mine."

"So I'm going to be out of the loop for everything?"

"Not everything. Serena and I made it clear that we need everyone in the battles." He explained after a sip of alcohol. "It's the only thing Optimus relented on. Believe me Amy, we tried our best to smooth things out, but this incident just really set them off."

The discussion about the stressful meeting went on for several more minutes. They couldn't believe how close the alliance came to an end because of this affair. Many of the Autobots wanted Optimus to scrap the deal right there and then. Some called for him to contact Fleet Admirals Seaspray, and Broadside, and order them to dispatch the Dreadnought fleet to Earth. There were even voices who wanted Mercury put into custody, and have her charged with defecting to the enemy, and high treason.

The women constantly bombarded Darien, and Serena with question, but exhaustion was getting the best of the couple, and they decided to call it a night. Raye was too tipsy to drive so she got a lift with Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. Lita gave Amy a drive back to her apartment, and tried to ease her stress.

"Don't worry too much about it." Reassured the tall brunette. "It'll all blow over sooner or later."

"...Yeah." Replied Amy as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Your life was in danger and you had to do something to save it. If that Star...what ever his name is, is so important to the Autobots, then they'll go after him again."

"If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself? I don't want the Autobots to know, and get into even more trouble with them." She weakly asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Just before Starscream escaped, he whispered something to me. Some kind of warning I guess."

Lita cocked an eyebrow, and nodded for her to continue.

"He said; You allied yourselves with the Autobots. Be very careful."

That got an odd reaction from the green eyed woman, she wondered why would an enemy say such an odd thing about their ally. They reached Amy's home, and Lita gave her a sympathetic hug, hoping it'll up her spirit a little.

"I got your back, and I always will, Ames." Lita softly spoke.

Amy giggled a little. "Thanks. Take care, too tall."

* * *

_Beryl looked into the eyes of the one she loved, the shock of the sharp, stabbing pain in her chest practically paralyzed her movements. A couple of tears emerged when she blinked, and began to realise what had happened. The one she loved with all her heart thrusted his sword into her. Darien kept pressure on the weapon, then twisted it before finally pulling it out. He grabbed Beryl as she slowly collapsed to the ground, and stared on as her life slowly drained away._

_He narrowed his eyes, and angerly revieled to the foolish woman. "I, nor will ANYBODY would ever love or even care for a monster like YOU!"_

_Darien let go of his fallen adversary, and teleported away, leaving Beryl to her death. Blood burst from her mouth when she coughed, she could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Jedite knelt next to her, and quickly covered her gaping wound with his hands._

"_Beryl, holy crap." He said in a soft tone. "We'll get you out of here my Queen, just hold on."_

"_MALACHITE!" Yelled out the concerned general. "GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"_

Beryl suddenly sat up in her bed and deeply gasped. She looked at her surroundings, and relaxed once she realised she was in her own room. It was that dream again. The woman slid her hand over the scar just above her heart, no matter how much it has healed, it could never heal the emotional, and mental trauma of that faithful day. She rubbed her moist eyes, and decided to take a small stroll around the domain to see what her ally is up too.

She entered a newly excavated cavern, and caught the attention of one of her own generals conversing with the Decepticon master. She tried not to show her true emotions as she appraoched the strategists.

"Beryl." Said Malachite at the un-expected sight of the Dark Queen. "I thought you retired to your quarters."

"Couldn't sleep." She replied softly. "What are you two conspiring about?"

"Megatron, and I have been talking, and we believe it will be best for Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and I to be escorted by a Decepticon when we're out in the field. You probably remember how close the Sailor Soldiers came to killing Jedite at the Mars Reiko concert just days ago."

"Very well."

"If you two would excuse me. I have to tell Zoycite about her mission." Said Malachite as he noticed the upset demeanor in his Queen's face.

"Blackout will meet her at the agreed place, and will have everything she'll need." Replied Megatron just before his counterpart left.

The Decepticon master looked down at the tired eyed woman, she seemed to be staring off into nothingness, like in a dream like state, but with your eyes still open. The imposing mech observed the trance like woman for a moment, but then decided to break the awkward silence.

"Something I can help you with Beryl?"

"Oh!" Came reply as he popped out of the clouds. "Just...remembering the past....and learning from it."

He knew there was more to it, but seeing at how much that memory bothered her, Megatron decided it would be best to leave it be. If she wants to talk to him about it, she'll do it when she's ready.

"I've heard from Malachite, that your Decepticons have found a suitable place for a base of operations." She said. "Leave us so soon?"

"No my dear Beryl, we're not leaving you." Chuckled the large mech. "It's always wise to have more than one base. Incase yours gets discovered, and destroyed, you'll have a place to fall back too. Thundercracker, and Skywarp found this particular place during their mapping mission. Scrapper believes that with simple expansion of the tunnels, and reinforcement of the buildings, it will be very suitable for our needs."

She looked at the hologram provided by a nearby computer console, and recognized the island formation. "Hashima Island, also called Battleship Island. Yes, it's an abandoned mining facility. Far away from prying eyes, and travel there is prohibited by law. You can actually use it?"

"Once the Constructicons have finished modifying the place, we'll be able to accomodate more Decepticon forces on this planet."

"Speaking of forces, Megatron. What did you do with the mutated creature we had? We put alot of effort into it, then you had Malachite teleport that insane thing to the Autobot vessel. It was excellent when it fought the Sailors, sowed complete terror into them."

"Oh it's dead. I sent it there on a suicide mission."

"Why!? That creature was an essential asset in our conflict!"

"To show the Autobots that we can strike them where ever they are. Not even their own vessels in orbit are a safe haven now. To keep them off balance, and second guess their surroundings. War just isn't about attacking and killing you enemy, it's also to get inside his head, and screw with it."

*****Lord Megatron. Presence in command room: required.*****

"On my way, Soundwave." Replied to the communication officer's request. "Care to join me, Beryl?"

She nodded, and walked onto the mechanical hand where it perched the redhead on his shoulder.

* * *

"What is it, Soundwave?" Asked the Decepticon master upon entering the large excavated cavern.

"Lord Megatron. We have scanned transmissions from the Autobot vessel after the creature you sent there was destroyed, and have found an interesting communique."

Both Decepticon, and Dark Queen glared at the holoscreen, though she had no idea what any of that flowing data meant. However, Megatron found something out of place.

"What is that particular stream, Soundwave?"

"An email communique, Lord Megatron."

The Decepticon master found that quite odd, especially coming from an Autobot vessel. No Cybertronian would use such a limited method of communication.

"No Decepticon, hell, not even the Autobots use such a method. So just who would send such a thing?"

"Unknown, Lord Megatron."

"A Sailor Soldier by the sound of it." Interrupted Beryl. "They are known to use many technological devices in battle as well as tracking our movements and whereabouts. It has to be one of them, I'm sure of it."

"Sounds very likely." Added Rumble from his station. "They are allied with the Autobots, and one or more might of been aboard the Autobot ship when you sent that creature."

Megatron pondered this latest development, from the sounds of it, and data at hand it would make sense that a Sailor Soldier was on the ship, and that individual sent the email transmission.

"We should find that Sailor and capture her. Bring her under our influence, and then use her." Announced the Dark Queen.

"What would be the point of that my dear?" Queried a curious Megatron.

"War isn't just about attacking, and killing your enemy. It's also about getting in their head, and screw with it." She said with a sadistic grin.

"I like the way you think." Agreed the Decepticon master. "Soundwave, do we know how sent it?"

"Perhaps, my Lord."

The holoscreen showed the email address of the sender, and Megatron pondered where to begin. There are billions of email addresses on this planet, and looking for this particular person would be very difficult. He needed the best to hunt down this particular person, and Megatron knew exactly who to task it to.

"Barricade!" Called the large mech over the long range communications system. "I am sending you all the information we have on a person of interest."

*****Receiving instructions my Lord.*** **Replied the Decepticon hunter over the airwaves. *****Done. Information received.*****

"Find oceanpearl217!" Commanded Megatron.

*****It will be done, my Lord.*****

Soundwave turned to his master with some, well....urgent news. "Lord Megatron. Your presence in the receiving area: required."

"It's late, Soundwave. My energy leves are low, can't it wait?"

"Negative. Urgent development."

The large silver mech, annoyed at the constant interruptions exhaled deeply. As much as he wanted to retire for the time being, he thought whats one more interruption. With the Dark Queen still safely perched on his shoulder, Megatron gathered his wits and made his way to the receiving area.

* * *

He, and Beryl looked around the place upon reaching their destination, but don't see anything out of the ordinary. Astrotrain was speaking to the Constructicons, the group of mechs halted their chat once they noticed Megatron. He demanded to know what was so urgent, but was only met with confusing speech, and broken sentences. They're hiding something, Megatron knew it which only angered him. All he wants to do is retire, and recharge his energy levels, but these idiots just seem to enjoy screwing around with him.

"None of you are making any sense to me! What do you want, I don't get it!?"

"Thats always been your problem, f-ckatron." Came a calm, screechy voice from the shadows. "You've never been one to make sense of a situation."

Megatron's optics opened their widest from hearing that ominous voice. He didn't want to believe it, but his logic center kept telling him it was. He focused his attention, as did Beryl, on a mechanical form that emerged from a darkened part of the cavern, the one individual he knew he would never see again slowly walked right up to him, and gave its signature, sarcastic grin.

"Starscream." Said Megatron once he recognized the badly damaged Seeker, then narrowed his optics, and deepened his voice. "You're suppose to be dead."

"I'm so sad to disapoint you." Answered the sarcastic Starscream after he spat out a mouth full of liquid onto the floor. "You must be the monarch of this...grand place. Beryl, is it?"

"What the hell are you doing here!? Just how did you escape from the Autobots?" Interrogated the silver mech when he looked over the Seeker's heavily broken body.

"A helpful individual released me. But thats a story for later." Replied Starscream with his menacing grin. "All that matters now is.....I'm baaaaaack."


	11. Stand Together

**Chapter 9: Stand Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon, they're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good Reading.**

A light wind swept across the grass field of Kimitsu Park as a lone individual strolled to her awaiting companion. Zoycite, and her Decepticon escort scouted many locations in the past couple of days, and after much effort, they chose the city of Kinitsu as their target. Much of the people there have been concentrated at its Park for the city's annual festival, thus making it an easy target.

Zoycite held her black crystal up high, and watched it glow as the sun's rays bounced off its sharp edges. Though the wind was cool, the warmth of the energy filled object kept her comfortable, but she'd rather be in the warm embrace of Malachite whom she hasn't been in contact with since her departure. Once she reached the Decepticon, the energy from the crystal would be transferred to the energy harvester in the mech's storage compartment, then both go on and do the same thing until the harvester device was full.

However, the tranquility quickly came to an end when a chain like object wrapped around her neck, and jerked her back a few feet. She turned around to face the weilder, Sailor Venus, and engaged her in a desperate game of tug-of-war. After a few pulls, Zoycite lunged forward, mainly to loosen chain. It worked. She pulled off the chain and drew much needed breaths.

Venus ran up and kicked out her legs to trip her enemy, but Zoycite reacted just in time. She drew back the chain and shot several beams of light from her free hand. The explosions threw Zoycite to the ground, but quickly regained her nerves, just in time to dodge Venus' fist as it slammed the ground where her head used to be.

A fiery arrow streaked through the air and severed Zoycite's right arm at the elbow.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH....." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Another impact from Venus' light beam threw the distressed general back several meters, she struggled to get back up but the sheer pain made it practically impossible. The Sailor Soldiers grouped and made a run for Zoycite, however, the sudden sound of chopping air, and powerful winds stopped them in their tracks. They looked up to see a massive helicopter,an MH-53 Pave Low, descended rapidly upon them. The Sailors, and Tuxedo Mask teleported away, and regrouped. Venus looked at the helicopter's transformation, and quickly realised it wasn't one of _them._

"DECEPTICON!" She yelled.

Blackout fired his pulse cannon at the assembled adversaries, but the attack was deflected by a force field that surrounded them. He fired the gatling gun, but it also, was ineffective. A trio of vehicles, a Chevrolet Suburban, Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, and a red Porsche 911 Carrera drove at speed for the Decepticon. They transformed into their robot modes and attacked. _Autobots._ He realised.

The Soldiers teleported to another part of the field while Blackout's attention was refocused on the Autobots. With the memory of their previous, and first encounter with the Decepticons, Barricade to be specific, they approached the downed Zoycite with caution, not wanting to repeat that disastrous time.

Blackout backed up a few paces as the Autobots Trailbreaker, Prowl, and Cliffjumper drew their weapons, then glanced at Zoycite laying on the ground behind him, her life signs fading. Movement in the distance caught his attention, and realised it was the humans, he shot the pulse cannon yet again, but once more it was ineffective by their surrounding deflector shields. A few rounds from the Autobots impacted his leg, and fell him to one knee. A burst from Blackout's gatling gun scattered the incoming bots, but only momentarily.

* * *

Megatron and Malachite gazed upon a large holographic screen to calculate their next move. So far their co-operative efforts have been limited to having a Decepticon escort one of the generals on assignments to gather energy for the entity called Metaria. Until the Decepticons establish their base of operations, and then bring in more troops, and resources, this is all that can be done right now.

"I recommend we start gathering energy from places further away from heavily populated areas." Observed Megatron. "That way less attention is drawn, and therefore less chances of interference from the militaries in this country."

"I see your point." Replied the observant Malachite. "We'd be fighting the Sailor Soldiers, the Autobots, and the American and Japanese militaries at the same time. But, in the cities, we can gather vastly more energy in one place."

"Lord Megatron." Interrupted Soundwave from his communications console. "Urgent message from one of our field teams."

"Patch it through to my station, Soundwave."

Megatron, and the Dark Kingdom general put aside their current task, and listen to the interruption.

*****Blackout to Dark Kingdom.*** **Bellowed the Decepticon's distressed voice. *****Have been ambushed by Autobots, and the Sailors. Need immediate evac.*****

"Blackout, what is the combat situation?" Replied Megatron as he filtered out the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and impacted metal.

*****Hopeless. Zoycite is gravely injured, and won't survive much longer. Need evac now!*****

A sudden influx of anxiety flooded Malachite's body at the news. "We have to go. Now!" He exclaimed to his mechanized counterpart.

"I know." Responded Megatron, then refocused his attention to Blackout's communication. "Blackout, we're on our way. Hold until we get there."

*****I'll try. Hurry!*****

The huge silver mech motioned to Soundwave to open the long range communications system. "Megatron to all Decepticons with in striking distance of Kimitsu City. Attack all enemies in the Park and ensure the safety of the evacuation."

After a few moments his urgent request was answered.

*****Barricade en route.*****

*****Skywarp incoming.*****

*****Thundercracker responding.*****

* * *

The battle weary Blackout grabbed the Autobot Cliffjumper, that clutched to his shoulder, and threw him to a nearby building. Prowl kept the pressure on the Decepticon with his blaster fire, the numerous impacts spun, and pushed back the large mech. Blackout glanced over to see the Sailors still cautiously approached his position while under the covering fire of Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Small fires from the most damaged areas of his body began to take their toll as his movement and co-ordination became erratic. If help didn't arrive in the next few minutes, there will be nothing left to rescue.

A sudden explosion sent him reeling back, and his left arm crashed to the ground. Female voices cheered in the distance, the Sailor Soldiers obviously happy to get some payback from the last time. The hulking Decepticon fell to one knee again, his energy levels low from the massive fluid lose, it was only a matter of time now. Not like he didn't give it his all.

Venus stopped attacking by the sound of approaching aircraft. The high pitched whine of turbine engines brought her attention to the sky where a pair of jets, F-15 Eagles with USAF markings, passed over them at tree top level . _I know that sound. I''ve heard those engines before._ Venus thought to herself. _What were the names on the planes? Thundercracker, and...Skywarp?_

Trailbreaker hid behind a corner of a nearby building, trying to keep the shields he generated around the Sailor Soldiers at full strengh, however, the attacks from Blackout put a huge strain on his shield generator, and monitoring systems. He also shot at the huge Decepticon to distract him while Prowl reloaded his weapon. All this multi-tasking kept him from noticing that Barricade had snuck up on him.

A pair of plasma rounds impacted his back and knocked his shield generator offline. He didn't even had time to scream when blades slashed through his armour, the sheering pain overloaded his systems, and rendered the Autobot offline.

The Sailors stopped their movements when bright purple colours flickered across their bodies breifly. They glanced at eachother, wondered what just happened.

"Trailbreaker. Are you alright?" Queried Sailor Mercury, then waited for a reply. "No response from him."

Sailor Venus grabbed a small rock and threw it at Mercury.

"Ouch!" She reacted. "Why did you do that for, Venus!?"

"Our shields are gone!" Yelled the blonde haired Venus, then glared up at the sky as the pair of F-15s circled around and let loose a number of missiles. "INCOMING!"

They hastily teleported to another part of the grass field just before the missiles exploded around their former position. Sailor Moon glared at a menacing figure as it quietly snuck up on the un-suspecting Prowl.

"PROWL! BEHIND YOU!" She yelled.

The Autobot abruptly turned about at the sudden warning, and braced himself when Barricade tackled him to the ground. The two mechs struggled to get the upper hand, however, they only managed to land the occasional punch, neither getting a decisive advantage.

The Sailors ducked, and braced when something large landed hard among them. Jupiter dared an upward look where a tall Decepticon filled her vision. She shot a lightning bolt at it, but the Seeker dodged her attack with ease. The mech glared down at Sailor Jupiter, and simply smirked.

"I'll show you thunder!" Bellowed Thundercracker.

His turbine engines quickly spooled up, and let loose an ear piercing sonic boom. The Sailor Soldiers grasped their heads, and ears, the sheer amount of pain so intolerable they collapsed. Astrotrain, in his space shuttle mode, landed near Blackout's position, the side door slid open, and disembarked Hook, Megatron and Malachite. The Dark Kingdom general rushed to his fallen lover, gently picked her up, and made his way back to the awaiting Astrotrain. Hook, with help from Skywarp, grabbed a hold of Blackout, and carried him back to the shuttle.

Sailor Mercury, straining to tolerate the pain, typed away on her super computer an urgent message, then emailed it away.

The vicious power struggle between Barricade and Prowl continued, when all of a sudden, the Decepticon stropped. A communique was sent out, it was nearby from what his sensors showed, and recognized the sender. _Oceanpearl217 again. _He deduced. _Its origin was among one of the Sailor Soldiers. One of them IS the target._

A refocused Cliffjumper tackled Barricade, the force broke the Decepticon's grip on Prowl, and began his own fight with the hunter. Their battle reduced to a primal brawl between two vicious animals, growling, clawing, and punching eachother. Prowl, now free from the close quarter fight, took aim at the Decepticon master, and fired his blaster. Megatron jerked, and huffed from the numerous hits, then regained his composure, and returned fire with his arm mounted fusion cannon. The Autobot flew back from the strong hit, and crashed into the side of the building where the Sailors were grouped. Chunks of brick and cement fell on the stricken Prowl, the only signs of life, a small moan. Some sharp piercings were felt, and Megatron looked at his leg where roses had embedded themselves then exploded. The huge Decepticon stepped back, and looked at a shadowy figure standing on a nearby roof. Tuxedo Mask teleported away just before a round from Megatron's cannon destroyed the top of the building.

Megatron stepped forward to attack Tuxedo Mask again, but halted at the sight of incoming Autobot reinforcements. Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Hound, and Ironhide transformed into their robot modes, and joined the fight.

"We're set to go Lord Megatron." Said Astrotrain.

The Decepticon master glared in silence at his hated counterpart, the urge to kill Optimus built up, but he quickly repressed it, knowing what they came here for. Another time. "Very well. We got we came for! All units got to ground!"

Megatron jumped into the shuttle as it took off, and slammed the door shut. Thundercracker grabbed Cliffjumper, tore him off Barricade and threw him to the incoming Autobots. Barricade transformed into his vehicle mode, and drove off at full speed. TC fired a burst from his laser cannons to scatter the Autobots, then he himself changed to his F-15 mode, and flew into the night sky.

Sailor Moon, aided by Tuxedo Mask, limped to Optimus, his entourage scattered to help the downed Trailbreaker, wounded Prowl, and Cliffjumper. The sound of approaching emergency vehicles signaled to Prime, and the Soldiers that now is a time to leave, the debrief had to wait till later.

"Optimus." Said Moon. "What...what was that huge, silver machine? It took out Prowl with just one shot, and attacked Tuxedo Mask here."

"That my dear..." Replied the Autobot master. "is Lord Megatron."

"Honey." Interrupted Tuxedo Mask. "We have to go, now! Optimus, we'll have to get together later."

Prime nodded, and signaled to his Autobots to change back, and leave. Elita-One and Cliffjumper put Trailbreaker, and Prowl into Prime's trailer. With them aboard, the Autobot transport truck drove away, followed by Ironhide, and Hound. The Sailor Soldiers regained enough of their senses to teleport. When the Police, Fire, and Ambulance services arrived, the culprits of this carnage were long gone.

* * *

An angered Malachite, his uniform stained with the blood of Zoycite, left the side of his lover's bed, and made his way to the Decepticon's make shift infirmary. Hook, despite his limited knowledge of human physiology, stopped the bleeding, and stabilized her life signs once they arrived back at the Dark Kingdom. He has never been more scared in his life, the thought of losing Zoycite troubled him greatly. She was the only thing that kept Malachite going for the past few years. Beryl, however, wasn't informed as she was gone with Shockwave to find a suitable power source for the Hashima Island base, where the Constructicons had just begun to retrofit the day before. Malachite entered the infirmary and strolled to Megatron, and the injured Blackout.

"You were suppose to watch out for her, Blackout!" Bellowed the Dark general. "A simple thing to do, and you f*cked it up! Explain yourself!"

"I...didn't see them coming." He replied with a little weakness.

"So you were neglecting your duty to protect her!" Malachite shot back with anger. "She was almost killed because of you!"

"The Sailor Soldiers never showed up on my sensors. For some reason I couldn't pick them up until they attacked."

"You sure picked a hell of a time to help her."

"I attacked the Sailors, and drew them away from Zoycite when she fell. I put myself on top of her when the Autobots joined in."

"Protection means that your target doesn't get hurt! You, Blackout, have failed terribly at your task. It boggles the mind how any of your fellow Decepticons are still alive, when they have you as a colleague." He viciously spat. "This is all your fault!"

The general walked away, and returned to his lover's side. The battle was lost, but on the bright side they managed to return with Zoycite's crystal still filled with the gathered energy. Megatron looked back at Blackout, and beckoned him not to respond. A rebuttal would do no good, and will just result in a senseless debate with no end. The damaged Decepticon nodded, and let Hook begin the repairs.

Strascream stayed just outside the doorway where he remained unseen. He spent the past day breaking in his newly repaired body, and made himself familiar with his new surroundings. He also took some time to contact his brothers, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, whom were pleased to hear that he was alive, and hoped to see him soon. The Seeker wondered if this alliance will end like all the others. Whenever the Decepticons made an alien race an ally, it always ended badly for the aliens. Though, the same can be said for the Autobots.

"How are things going with this new ally, Megatron?" Queried the Seeker when Megatron exited the infirmary.

"Starscream." He sourly acknowledged. "We are doing just fine. Not like its any concern of yours, traitor."

Starscream chuckled at hearing _that _word again. "But, I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." He happily replied with sarcasm. He knew how to push Megatron's buttons.

"I'd love to stay and humour you, but I have urgent business to tend to. Why don't you make yourself useful, and help out around here, or get lost. Which ever you choose will be fine with me, you little psycho."

"Naw, I think I'll like it here." He spoke with his signature smirk. "I'm off to familiarize myself with this world, AND our Dark Kingdom ally." Added the screechy voiced Seeker as he passed Megatron on his way out. "See you soon, f*ckatron."

An un-settling feeling washed over the Decepticon master as he watched Starscream, walk away. He wondered what was worse; having Starscream, the most dangerous Cybertronian, back in his camp, or surrendering to the Autobots.

* * *

Darien suddenly awoke from a nightmare, his arms trembled slightly, and sweat poured from his visage. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. _It can't end that way. _He thought to himself. _God, I hope it doesn't._ He went back to the bedroom and gently sat on his side of the bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Asked the half asleep Serena.

"Just a bad dream, sweetheart." He answered. "Well...more like a premonition, really."

"What? You haven't had a premonition dream in years."

"Yeah, I know. That's what is so disturbing."

"Whats it about?"

"The entire city of Tokyo was on fire. The Autobots, and Decepticons were fighting eachother openly, all over the place." Described Darien. "But, it wasn't just here in Tokyo, but all over the world; London, Paris, New York, and so on. The same thing everywhere; everything set aflame, Autobots, and Decepticons pounding eachother amongst the ruined cities."

She wrapped an arm around his, and rested her head on his shoulder. They have been through many, so called, doomsday scenarios, but none have ever come close to coming true. However, this time seemed different for some reason. Serena remembered back to the battle at Kimitsu Park just hours ago. The Autobots, and Decepticons clearly showed the hatred between each other, and it was actually scary to remember. She pondered what would happen if their hatred boiled out of control. Would spill over into open fighting, not just in Tokyo City, but all over the globe?


	12. Aching Hearts

**Chapter 10: Aching Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

The Sailor Soldiers, and Tuxedo Mask stood at the entrance of the hidden Autobot outpost, and waited for Sailor Jupiter to show up. Venus wasn't present, as she had personal things to attend to. Sailor Moon didn't press the issue and let it be this time around, but Mars had her suspicions. The giant metallic doors were perfectly blended into the mountain side thanks to one of Hounds' holographic programs. They were still exhausted from the previous night's battle against Zoycite and Blackout, and all they want is to get this meeting over with. A loud POOF was heard nearby and a figure emerged from the dissipating cloud.

"Finally made it, Jupiter." Said Sailor Moon upon recognizing the tall Sailor.

"Yeah, sorry. Boss at work was all over my ass because I made a wedding cake too big, again." She answered with a tired tone. "That and....well, Amy wanted to come, but I kept telling she couldn't."

"Considering what she did on the transport ship, Amy's damn lucky the Autobots didn't put her on some kind of trial, or even just kill her." Snapped Sailor Neptune with a cold voice. "She should just stay the hell away from them till they say otherwise."

"Yeah." Agreed Sailor Uranus. "That incident almost cost us the alliance we have with them."

"Sine when did you care about our relationship with the Autobots? You haven't trusted them from the start." Shot back Jupiter.

"You're right. I don't trust them. But I do like the idea of having something that's able to keep those Decepticons off my ass when I go for Beryl's lackeys." Retorted a tired and slightly annoyed Uranus.

Moon approached the angered Jupiter, and softly spoke. "I understand Amy's wanting to be with us, but she knows she can't be around the Autobots for the time being."

"Yeah, I know." She huffed. "I like her alot, and she's my best friend, but sometimes...she seems to get whiny, and it irratates me. I know this'll sound really mean, but there's times I just want to snap at her."

"You're just exhausted. We all are." Assured the tired sounding odango haired woman. "We've been at this for far too long, and it shows."

The holographic camouflage disappeared, and the large doors slid open where a large red mech quickly emerged.

"Time to go people! We got trouble!" Bellowed Ironhide.

"Why? What's happening, Ironhide?" Queried a surprised Tuxedo Mask.

"Bumblebee just spotted a Decepticon blowing up a plane near Chiba City." Replied the veteran mech.

"Which Decepticon?"

"Starscream." Answered Optimus Prime as he emerged from the doorway with an entourage. "My Autobots, and I will take care of this. You're all best to stay out of it."

"You still needs us, Optimus." Said Moon as she approached the Autobot master. "We know the area far more than you, and we can teleport you and your team there in mere seconds. Driving there will take you well over an hour, especially at this time of night."

The big red mech pondered the woman's words, and knew she was right. Despite the Sailor Soldiers' exhausted, and irritated demeanor, they were still a needed ally, especially on this world.

"I'm going too, Prime." Announced Prowl as he joined his colleagues. "Just got completely fixed, and Hoist gave me the all clear."

"Alright." Reluctantly agreed Prime. "Teleport us there, but stay out of the fight. Starscream is very dangerous, and is mentally unstable. Anger him enough, and he'll go into an extreme fit of violence, and cruelty. Your friend Mercury still being alive, and unharmed is nothing short of a miracle."

"Just one thing before we go." Said Sailor Jupiter. "Why is this Starscream so important to you?"

Prime narrowed his optics and knelt down before the Guardian of Jupiter. "I welcomed him into my fold, and he repaid me by becoming the harbinger of death for many of my Autobots. Ever since that time, I vowed to stop at nothing to track him down, and make him pay dearly."

Jupiter nodded, and said nothing else. The rest of the group readied themselves and teleported the Autobot team to their destination. Except for Sailor Mercury, none of the Soldiers or Tuxedo Mask have seen Starscream in a fight, and that was when he was heavily damaged. Now that he's fully repaired, there's no telling what he is capable of.

* * *

A USAF pilot limped away from the wreckage of his F-15 Eagle. His routine patrol mission was interrupted by a fast approaching bogey. He twisted and turned the jet, but couldn't best his adversary. A bright blue light passed over the jet and blinded the pilot, followed by a loud explosion that rocked his aircraft. The man ejected a mere second before the plane blew up. He landed hard among the wreckage and twisted his ankle.

"What...what the f*ck are YOU!?" Bellowed the pilot as he limped away from the giant winged mech.

Starscream aimed one of his laser cannons at the retreating man, and for a moment, merely stared.

"No! Please don't!" Begged the man. "I...I have a wife, and child!"

The Seeker cocked his head, and pondered the human's words. He continued to beg for his life, which began to irritate the Decepticon, and at that point, Starscream decided to put him out of his misery. He fired, and incinerated the man where he wimped, leaving nothing but a smoldering crater. His sensors pinged, multiple contacts nearby. Starscream stood his ground, and charged his null ray cannons . He zoomed his optics on a particular area and recognized the familiar blue haired woman. _It's her._ He thought to himself. _Sailor...Mercury._

Mercury stared at the winged robot that helped her against the deranged creature some time ago. She glared at his repaired body, and marvelled at how different he looked now. She focused on his grinned visage, and deduced he was looking at her. She cocked her head a little after Starscream gave a slight nod, and wondered what that meant. Sailor Jupiter grabbed her and pulled her back down behind the concrete flower bed.

"Stay down!" Loudly whispered Jupiter. "That thing might see you."

Mercury looked around at the other Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, and the yellow coloured Autobot, Bumblebee.

"Starscream knows I'm here." She finally said.

"What do you mean he knows?" Queried Bumblebee.

"He saw me. He saw me, and he grinned and nodded." Explained Mercury with a shaky voice.

"You were discovered!?" Whispered the Autobot with an air of surprise. "Dammit. I gotta contact Prime. He knows we're here!"

"Too late!" Bellowed Sailor Uranus. "One is making a run for him!"

Running at full stride, Prowl approached Starscream from the back, weapon drawn. "You're gonna suffer for what you did to Bluestreak!"

At the last moment, Starscream turned around, and fired his null ray weapon at close range. "Wanna bet!"

Prowl collapsed as his systems shorted out from the impact, and slid to a stop right next to his victorious enemy. The Seeker placed a foot onto of the inoperable Prowl and looked at his surroundings.

"If you want me back so desperately, Optimus Prime, you'll have to do alot better than this!" Blared out an arrogant toned Seeker.

Sailor Mercury suddenly jumped out from behind the flower bed, and rushed the distracted 'Con. Prime, from his spot behind a building, noticed the move, and commed the remainder of his team.

"Dammit!" An annoyed Prime spat out. "Elita, Ironhide, Bumblebee! Get Starscream before he attacks her!"

The trio of bots leapt from their hiding places and blitzed the Seeker. A solid burst from his turbine engines threw the Decepticon into the air where he blasted away at the Autobot Ironhide, and landed numerous hits on his head and back. He descended rapidly into the disoriented red mech, and collapsed him to the ground.

Bumblebee shot his blaster several times, but the Seeker remained steadfast, then was hit himself with null rays, and fell over unconscious. Elita-One tackled Starscream to the ground, and briefly wrestled with him, but she couldn't match his strenght. He grabbed her throat and held her at arm's lenght, then fired his arm mounted laser cannon, the blast pierced her chest armour.

"ELITA!" Screamed Optimus as his loved one fell limp.

He unhosltered his battle rifle, and fired as he charged in. Mercury watched the carnage of the battle, and decided to act. One of Primes' shots hit Starscream's shoulder and spun him around. Optimus got in close, but the agile Seeker dodged the tackle and stuck out a leg to trip the Autobot master. Prime fell over, and slammed to the ground, but quickly got back up and readied himself for another strike. A dense, cold fog suddenly formed, blinding both mechanical combatants.

"Mercury, drop your fog! Optimus can't see through it!" Yelled out Sailor Moon.

_Oh no! That's right! _Immediately thought the blue haired woman.

The fog cleared in seconds, and Prime was able to see again, but not before Starscream took advantage of the situation by kicking Optimus in the chest, reeling him into the next building. No longer willing to sit, and watch, the Sailor Soldiers leapt from their vantage point to aid the downed Autobots. A large crash startled the Sailors, and knocked them over. Jupiter layed on the ground, her foot trapped under a big slab of concrete, looked up at what caused the commotion, and gasped at the sight. The same blue coloured Decepticon from Kimitsu Park, stood right above her and aimed his cannons at her disoriented friends.

A bright flash of light caught Thundercracker's attention and noticed it came from that same Sailor Soldier that took a shot at him, only that now she looked a little different. Jupiter, in her Super form, shot a large lightning bolt and impacted the Seeker's cockpit, shattering the heavily reinforced glass, and leaving a big sized burn mark. Thundercracker fell back several paces, then quickly refocused himself onto Jupiter. A burst from his laser cannons exploded around Jupiter, showering her in heat and debris, though on the plus side, the concrete slab broke up and she was able to pull free.

Starscream slammed his foot on Prime's back, and pinned him to the ground. The Decepticon grinned with satisfaction, then looked over as Prowl, and Bumblebee regained consciousness. The Seeker quickly contemplated his situation; two Autobots back online, the Sailor Soldiers heading his way, and his backup, Thundercracker is engaged in his own fight against Super Sailor Jupiter. It's time to go.

"Thundercracker!" Bellowed Starscream. "I'm done here. Time to go!"

"Okay, brother." He replied as he dodged another of Jupiter's attacks.

TC transformed into his F-15 mode and blasted off into the night sky. The blast-wave from the powerful engines threw her back several meters.

Starscream knelt before a stunned Sailor Mercury, and looked her in the eyes. "Hope you enjoyed the performance." He said with a cynical grin. "But heed my earlier warning, dear Mercury. Be very careful with the Autobots. They are not the good guys you think they are, especially Optimus Prime."

She didn't reply, and only watched as the Seeker jumped into the air, transform into his newly acquired earth mode, an F-15 Eagle, and flew off.

Optimus knelt down next to his fallen lover, to examine her closely. He exhaled a breath of relief to see that her spark chamber was intact, and was only offline due to the shock of the impact. Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode, a brand new Chevrolet Cobalt SS, and drove off in a hurry.

"Optimus." Said Prowl as he placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "We gotta get Ironhide back to the outpost, he's in bad shape. Bumblebee took off."

The big red machine nodded, and glanced over as the Sailor Soldiers approached, then glared at the lone Mercury.

"Why did you interfere?" Asked a solemn voiced Optimus. "We had Starscream in our grasp. We had him!" Added the Autobot master. "What you have done alerted him, and my Autobots paid the price for your...assistance, Mercury."

"Not the first time she screwed up like this." Said Neptune with a cold voice.

"That's enough." Ordered a tired and impatient Sailor Moon. "I don't feel like going through this again, Neptune. Sailor Mercury....I think it's best if you just went home. There's already been enough tension around you, and I don't want anymore added."

Mercury's eyes began to swell, but fought to keep the tears back. "But..."

"Mercury, just go home." Said Sailor Uranus.

The blue haired woman struggled to keep her emotions from exploding, and scanned around for what seemed to be her only friend left, Sailor Jupiter. The battered and bruised Jupiter limped to the emotional Mercury, and tried to put it as gentle as she could.

"It be best if you just went home, Amy. Okay?"

"I just wanted to help, Lita. That's all. I never had any intentions of helping Starscream." She replied as the tears leaked out.

Jupiter was exhausted and wounded from her fight with the other Decepticon, she also hungered for a meal, and didn't felt like listening to any of it.

"Amy!" Bellowed the tall brunette. "Go home! Just go home, okay?!"

It took all the strenght in her body and then more to keep from totally losing it. She wiped her tears, and bottled up her emotions like she always did when it was her fault.

"Yeah, sure. It's for the best...interest of our alliance." Answered Mercury with a forced smile.

"Optimus." Sailor Moon conveyed, turning her attention to a more pressing matter. "We'll teleport you all back to your outpost. You all need repairs, and I don't know when or where Beryl or her Decepticon allies will strike next."

Prime nodded, and clenched his lover's hand. "Yes, thank you."

_We really could've used Venus' help tonight._ Thought Sailor Mars. _Just what the hell was more important than this?_

They all teleptorted away, leaving a sobbing Mercury all by herself.

* * *

She walked all the way back to her apartment while still in her Sailor Soldier form. The woman glanced over to a small bookshelf full of framed pictures of herself and her friends. The sadness simmered away, and was replaced with an ever growing anger, and rage. She swatted her hand cross the shelf. Framed memories flew across the living room accompanied with sounds of shattering glass. One survived the fall, and was picked up; it was an image of her and Lita holding eachother with Amy resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. Mercury thought of that day, then of tonight, and the anger filled her more. In a fit, she punched the framed depiction right through and tossed the remains on the floor.

Transformed back into her civilian form, she went to the bathroom and wrapped a bandage around her bleeding hand, then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_It's all your fault. AGAIN! _She thought to herself. _Why are you such a f*ck up!? _The tears broke out, her lower lip trembled, and for some unknown reason, she felt shamed by it. _Stop crying! Suck it up! Serena, Raye, the others, and even Lita are sick of your whiny crap! STOP IT!_

Amy closed her eyes, let loose a gut wrenching shriek, and tore the bathroom mirror from the wall and violently threw the object to the ceramic floor. She slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest and dug her tearful face into her folded arms. _They're gonna regret doing that. What goes around, comes around._

* * *

The Decepticon master with the Dark Queen perched on his shoulder contemplated their next move. The failed operation, undertaken by Zoycite and Blackout, was decided by both leaders to be completely abandoned. No sense to take energy for the Matellia entity if the Sailors and Autobots keep showing up, especially with their superior numbers. But now what?

"I'll do the energy gathering until Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and Malachite are free to do it." Said the redhaired monarch. "Jedite and Nephlite are too busy with their own work. Zoycite is in a coma like state, and Malachite won't leave her side. I don't have any other choice."

"I see your point, Beryl." Agreed the giant silver mech. "I'll go with you then. My Decepticons are busy themselves with repairs and their own work. When do you plan to start?"

She pondered for a moment, then rubbed her weary eyes. "Soon enough. Now, all I want is to rest. It's been an eventful time."

Megatron began to concern himself with her odd behaviour. He noticed she kept rubbing that old scar on her chest, and sounded depressed on occasion. He'll inquire when the time is right. She crossed paths with Shockwave on her way out, but never acknowledged him. It was nothing out of being rude, she was just too tired to even of noticed him. He glanced down at the slow paced woman and noticed her exhausted demeanor. He figured she was heading for her private room to sleep, and decided to let her be.

"You wished to see me, Lord Megatron?" Queried the large, purple mech as he entered the command center.

"Yes, Shockwave. I want you to find something...important." Said the imposing Decepticon Lord as he turned to face the mono eyed mech.

"What is that, Lord Megatron?"

"You're little hobby. Project: Unicron." Answered the stern voiced Megatron. "Find it!"

* * *

Mina slowly walked to the front door of a very familiar house; her parents'. It was the one place she didn't want to be, a place of conflict, strife, and what dwelled inside was the reason she left. After a long time contemplating she decided to come out, and tell her parents about her condition. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, not by far, but they deserved to know. The blond woman rang the door bell, and anxiously waited. A woman in her early forties stood in the doorway, and wearily looked at her. Mina nodded, and glanced down at the woman's hand, and noticed a glass half full of liquor. _Still in the bottle. Surprise, surprise. _Thought Mina in an air of expectation.

"Come in, Mina." Said the woman as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks...mother." Replied Mina as she followed. "Where's dad?"

"He's still at work." Answered Mina's mother as she chugged the rest of the booze. "A new position opened up at work. So he's trying to get extra stuff done to impress his boss. Kiss ass." She explained with an annoyed huff. "Oh. Here. We got some mail here for ya."

"Oh, thanks." Mina replied as she grabbed the pack of letters. "Hope dad gets it. It would be really good for him."

Her mother poured more liquor into the glass and chuckled at her daughter's naive answer. "Yeah, right. Success comes to that man like weight gain comes too bulimics. You can hope all you want, but it ain't gonna happen."

That hurt. Mina sensed the tension rise, and remembered why she left this house years ago. She hated her mother. That woman always yelled at her for whatever reason, and when she wasn't tearing into Mina, she berated her husband. She was once a very successful actress but left that profession, not by choice, and into the role of a housewife once she was pregnant with Mina. She never returned as the work being a full-time mother took precedence over her ambitions.

"How's work with you?" She asked then took another chug of booze.

Mina dotted her eyes back and forth a little, as she tried to find an answer. "....it's been getting more steady. I got a role in the up coming fourth Resident Evil movie."

"Those awful movies?" Her mother said with disgust. " Why don't you pick your work more carefully. You think directors, producers, and studios will take you seriously when they see your credentials? No. The won't." She critiqued rather harshly. "After what you did to Daniel Craig, I'm surprised you still have an acting career. That is if what you have can be called a career."

"You finished?" Queried an ever increasingly annoyed Mina, now in doubt about telling her parents.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected." The older woman continued. "I've had a long and established career, recognized, awarded for my accomplishments, constant work came my way, my star rose to the skies." She took another gulp from her alcohol filled glass. "You haven't even reached half the stardom I had when I was your age. I suspect you never will either. But mind you, children who follow the paths of their parents often can never come out of their parents' shadows." She put down the glass, and approached her daughter. "It's not your fault my dear...the acting talent just hasn't been passed to you that well."

Mina was severly reconsidering telling her mother about her condition. The young blond kept her composure, and looked her mother in the eye. "Well....mother. You got me there. I don't think I could he half the abusive drunk you are."

Mina yelped from the strong, and unexpected slap from her mother. She gently grasped her hurting cheek, and struggled with all her might not to cry.

"DON'T YOU DARE SASS ME YOUNG LADY!" Yelled Mina's mother.

Now there is no more doubt, Mina WON'T be telling. She made her way to the door without a further word. Exactly what is to be said when a parent strikes a child? Her mother yelled something about how she is like her father, and the only rebuttal Mina gave was her middle finger. The door slammed shut, and Mina drove home.

* * *

"Mina." Said Artemis as he saw her enter the apartment. "What happened?"

"Usual family stuff." Mina replied, struggling not to burst out.

The phone rang and she picked up. It was her father.

*****Mina honey. Mother told me what happened.*****

"Yeah, and?"

*****Sweetheart. You shouldn't of said that. You know how your mother is.*****

Mina was surprised at her dad's words. "Daddy. She HIT me."

*****I'm sorry that happened honey. But you have to realise how sensitive your mother is.*****

She knew her dad gave in to her mother, but Mina never expected he would take her side over this.

Tears began to pour from her shut eyes, and her lower lip shook. "You're taking her side!?"

The severely depressed woman angrily turned off the phone before her father could respond, and threw it to the floor. She collapsed on the couch and broke down. Artemis climbed on her pulsing stomach, and rested his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around her feline companion, and held him tight. Artemis knew she was keeping secrets from him, but what ever they are, she doesn't deserve this.


	13. Angel of Darkness

**Chapter 11: Angel Of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of it's respected owner. Good reading.**

The wounded Zoycite, with Malachite by her side, entered the busy Decepticon command center. Soundwave worked at is usual station, with the cassette brothers Rumble, and Frenzy lending a hand. Shockwave surrounded by holoscreens, and deep in concentration as he searched for his long lost project. Megatron in the distance spoke to a newly repaired Thundercracker, with Nephlite by his side, and after their brief exchange, the blue Seeker and the Dark Kingdom generalwent on their way. Megatron looked over at Soundwave, whom glared back at him. The monotone mech raised a hand and showed three fingers. Megatron knew what that meant, three days until re-enforcements arrived. The Constructicons would have the basic conditions at Hashima Island done by then, and would soon follow through with the expansions.

"You wanted to see me, Megatron?" Asked Zoycite.

"Ah Zoycite. Yes I did. Hook has some news for you." Replied the hulking, silver mech.

"I've spent quite some time understanding human physiology, and I was able to clone you a new forearm. With a surgical operation, not life threatening at all, I can graft it to your limb, and you'll have full use of it after some time. It'll be as if you never lost it, Zoycite." Explained the Decepticon surgeon.

"Really? That's, that's great." Exhaled a surprised Zoycite at the news of having her old life back. "Not life threatning, right?"

"That's right." Replied Hook. "I've operated on many organic races in the past. Some of which have very similar physiology to humans."

She thought for a moment about the proposal. With her arm back, she would as she was before, and not have that ugly nub anymore, she'd have her beauty again. "Alright. I'll do it. When do I go in?"

"Once your strenght comes back, we'll begin." Answered Hook.

The woman nodded, and looked to her lover. Malachite's expression though, was less than enthusiastic. Just some days prior, his lover's life was entrusted to a machine, and very nearly lost her. And now he faced the possibility of history repeating itself.

Zoycite felt her lover's anxiety, and decided to change the subject. "Where's Jedite? With Nephlite here, I'd thought he'd be here too."

"He's searching for the one called, Oceanpearl217. Barricade figures it's one of the Sailor Soldiers, and Beryl wants her brought here." Explained Nephlite as he approached his fellow generals.

"Brought here, huh." Said a slightly more upbeat Zoycite. "Good. Time for payback."

Nephlite, and Malachite grinned in agreement. For all the times the Sailor Soldiers defeated, and nearly killed them, now comes the opportunity for some much anticipated revenge.

"You will do nothing of the sort, Zoycite!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Nor will ANY of you!"

The booming voice startled the Dark Generals, and even a couple of Decepticons. Everybody looked in the direction of the door, and there stood an annoyed looking Queen Beryl, with a certain Decepticon Seeker right behind her. Both strolled to the gathered crowd.

"Do you understand?" She furthered with an assertive tone.

"Yes, Queen Beryl." Submitted Zoycite.

Megatron, his optics narrowed, glared at Starscream. He figured that the manipulating Seeker put some choice words in Beryl's ears, otherwise, why else would she be here.

"Something I can help you with, Beryl?" Queried Megatron as he briefly glanced at the woman.

"Yes there is , Lord Megatron. Why has Starscream here been not assigned to anything?"

"I have assigned him a task my dear Beryl. He is to take constant stock of the provisions we have, and note what we have a shortage of." Replied the imposing silver mech.

"A task better suited for a drone." Replied the screechy voiced Starscream.

"He has defeated four Autobots, including Optimus Prime single handed. I say that deserves some consideration, Megatron." Rebutted the Dark Queen.

The Decepticon master knelt down before Beryl, and whispered. "Starscream is a master manipulator, and cannot be trusted. He is using you to further his own goals. Do not be fooled."

She closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Beryl was still exhausted, somewhat irritated, and didn't felt like being told what to do, especially in her own domain. "GIVE HIM...something important."

The Decepticon master struggled, but kept his composure and kept a whispered tone. "My dear Beryl, I'm telling you. Do not believe a word he says...."

Fed up with Megatron's lack of co-operation, and beating around the bush, Beryl huffed and turned to the Seeker. "Stascream. You will scout for the most effective areas for us to gather energy from, and report your findings to Nephlite."

"Why thank you my leige." Said the happy sounding Seeker.

Starscream nodded to the very helpful Beryl and went on his way. Megatron waited for the untrustworthy mech to leave the room, after which he glared at the red haired monarch.

"Do you realise what you have just done?" Queried Megatron.

"Yes. I have put a valuable asset to good use." Replied the woman.

"No." Came the stern, yet neutral voiced Decepticon master. "You...took the most dangerous Cybertronian ever.....and released him upon this world." He paused for a moment and raised a hand when Beryl tried to speak. "We...are all dammed."

* * *

The evening sky had just set, and a cool breeze passed over the city. The heavy hearted Amy buttoned up her coat, and continued on her lone walk. The events of the previous night was still fresh in her mind, and the memories pained her heart and soul. She would tear up and sob whenever the thoughts came up, but the sadness would always be short lived and replaced with an ever growing anger and rage at those who betrayed her.

_God damn them._ Amy cursed to herself. _Always my fault, never theirs. _Her expression changed slightly when the thought of the one closest to her emerged. _Never thought in a million years you'd side against me. You're no better then they are, Lita._

Jedite sat in the driver's seat and kept a vigilante watch on the crowded sidewalk, while Barricade, in his vehicle mode, concentrated on his sensor systems. Both have been trying to track down their mysterious target, whom Barricade believes is one of the Sailor Soldiers, for some days. Though Blackout was suitable for the task, no Cybertronian, had the hunting skills that Barricade possessed. He was simply the best.

"Hey Barricade." Said Jedite, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you and Blackout look so different from the other Decepticons? In your robot modes I mean."

"Oh that." Replied the police retrofitted Mustang. "Blackout and I are what's called...feral."

The Dark Kingdom general got an inquiring look from the odd answer. "Feral?"

"Yeah. Blackout and I are from a failed colony." Explained an oddly toned Barricade. "When we were sparklings, the colony world we lived on was wiped out, and we had to survive completely on our own."

"Did anything else besides your physical apperance been affected by that...environment?" Jedite further queried as he still sat in the driver's seat and looked out the open window at the passing crowd.

"Yes. Certain parts of our software programming, mainly those for survival took priority and quickly expanded and rooted themselves very deep into our processors. Our psyche as well was adjusted for the environment we lived in. Blackout and I even had to build our adult bodies ourselves when our sparks became to big for our sparkling bodies." He paused for a moment to garner some more thoughts. "Combine all those factors; the harsh environments, prioritised survival instincts, modified psychological behaviours, with non standard adult bodies. And you now have me and Blackout."

"Interesting. Are there others like you?"

"Yes there are, but in person I've only met a couple. Sideways, and Demolishor."

Jedite nodded, and concentrated again at the endless stream of people passing by. No matter how much he tried to contemplate it, or how much Barricade would reassure him, Jedite just couldn't figure out how he and Barricade are going to find that single specific Sailor Soldier in a city of utter millions. The Decepticon pulled away from the curb of the sidewalk and drove off to their new destination to steak out.

A sad eyed Amy still went about her stroll, and occasionaly glanced at some store fronts, mainly those that she and Lita frequented together. She stopped at a particular coffee shop and sat at an empty table to rest her weary feet. Soon after, her head popped and she stood up upon hearing a familiar sound. Amy hastened her pace to the edge of the sidewalk, and looked out into the street to notice a particular black/white Mustang drive by. _It's that Decepticon. _She thought to herself. _Barricade. _Reaching into her coat pocket, the blue haired woman pulled out her cellphone, took a quick picture of the car, and emailed it to the others.

Jedite's head slammed into the steering wheel as Barricade came to an abrupt halt. "Dammit!" He said loudly. "Barricade, what the hell!?"

"Quiet!" Sternly replied the mech. "She's nearby."

"You got a fix?"

"Thirty meters.....behind us!?" Came Barricade's surprised response.

Jedite grabbed a small communicator from the center console, and exited the car. "I'm going on foot and checking the sidewalks. I'll send for ya if I find her."

Amy ducked in a nearby alleyway and ran to the other side. She emerged from the alleyway and kept her quick pace, but stopped suddenly and fell on her butt when a car abruptly stopped in front of her. The black/white car, with the word POLICE across it's white door filled her vision. Barricade drove off again and turned the corner. Amy's pulse quickened and she dashed across the street to enter another darkened alleyway, then transformed into her Super Sailor Mercury form. She remembered when Jupiter changed into her own Super form to fight the Decepticon known as Thundercracker, and managed to hold her own against the mech.

Mercury emerged into an partially light parking lot and took out her micro-super computer, but before she could use it, sudden flashing lights and a siren broke her concentration. A shadowy car approached her slowly, but Mercury couldn't make out the details.

"...Prowl?" She asked with a shaky voice, and hoped.

The car emerged from the dark void, and stropped just meters away from her. The frightened Sailor Soldier began to breath deeply as she recognised it's form, it wasn't Prowl. The Mustang transformed, and made a deep, bass sounding growl. She ran with all the speed she could muster, and felt the mech's steps with every stride it took. Mercury twisted between the parked vehicles in hope it would slow her pursuer, but it remained stead fast. Barricade caught up and swatted at his prey.

The force of the Decepticon's forearm sent Mercury crashing on the hood of an immobile truck. Barricade knelt before the vehicle and slammed a fist into the ground to get her attention.

"Are you Oceanpearl217!?" He shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quickly replied Mercury.

"ARE YOU OCEANPEARL217!?" Shouted barricade ever louder.

"Yes." She whimpered in fear.

_I have you now. _Barricade thought to himself, then activated his comm system. "Jedite. I have her. Get to my position."

_Jedite's here too!?_ Pondered Mercury. _I gotta get outta here._

She managed to slide down the hood while Barricade was distracted, and made a run for it. The Decepticon noticed the move and chased after his escaping prey once again. _Where's Sailor Moon and the rest of them? They should've been here minutes ago. _Wondered the increasingly fearful Sailor Soldier.

Mercury ducked between a pair of vehicles and quickly typed away her S.O.S. on her micro computer and sent it to all the other Sailors. One of the vehicles she was hiding behind was picked up and tossed away. The Sailor rolled underneath the other to avoid the large mechanical hand that dropped on her former position, but then that vehicle as well was lifted and thrown, exposing the distressed Mercury again. This time though, Barricade was able to get a firm grip on her leg as she tried to scurry away and lifted her to his menacing visage.

"Beryl, and Megatron want to see you." Said a cold voiced Barricade. "Alive. Lucky for you."

She clenched her eyes, and jaw in pain from the powerful grip. _Fight damn you! _A voice yelled inside her. A fog quickly formed over the parking lot, the temperature suddenly dropped, and reduced Barricade's visibility to zero. The abrupt change of events confused the Decepticon, and in his distraction, loosened his grip on the woman. Mercury fell free, then ran off, and snapped her fingers, and the fog disappeared as fast as it came in.

The Decepticon hunter lunged, but nearly fell over instead. He looked down and noticed his lower legs were encased in thick ice. He struggled but couldn't break free of the confinement.

_Where are they!? _She desperately thought. _Why aren't they here yet!? _

* * *

Serena, and Darien tossed momentarily in their bed from the sound of his cellphone vibrating on the night table next to their bed. The odango haired woman, still very much in a sleeping demeanor, fumbled for the device and somehow turned off the vibrating option, then tossed the phone underneath the bed.

"Who was it?" Mumbled Darien.

"It...uhhh...duh...no." She replied in a barely understandable sleep speech, then rested her head on her passed out husband's chest.

* * *

Raye emerged an arm from under the blanket, and rummaged for her cellphone. She knocked over a couple of Vodka, and Whiskey bottles in the attempt, but soon managed to find the item. She opened the text message, but was too sleepy and still in a drunken state to read the message. She then tossed the cellphone away and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hotaru ate her late night lunch with her co-workers in the nurses' staffroom. They talked, and socialized during their much deserved break so much that Hotaru forgot to grab her cellphone from her coat pocket, and couldn't hear it's ring.

* * *

Amara, and Michelle's clothes were scattered across their bedroom, a sign of their physical escapades some time prior. Both slept well, and above all, un-interrupted, especially since Hotaru worked the night shift, and therefore didn't bang on their bedroom door yelling for them to keep the volume down. Both Amara and Michelle enjoyed their sleep and to help keep it that way, they kept the phones at their lowest volume and had their cellphones turned off before going to bed.

* * *

Mina hugged a spare pillow as she slept silently, with Artemis curled at the foot of the bed. She still kept her distance from the others, which she believed was still for the best, considering what would be coming. Both slept peacefully while her cellphone rang unheard, under a mountain of clothes.

* * *

Lita tossed and turned a little by the sound of digital ring going off next to her.

"It's two in the bloody morning." Mumbled the sleepy woman.

The tired eyed brunette slowly reached over to the night table next to her bed, and carefully grabbed the now quiet cellphone. She rubbed her weary eyes, rested her head back on the pillow, and flipped open the cell. 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE. SENDER: OCEANPEARL217 were the words that filled the digital screen. The woman huffed, a little annoyed at the late night call from her closest friend, and contemplated her response. Lita was still exhausted from the previous night's events concerning Amy, and on top of that, had to fight solo against the Decepticon named Thundercracker.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Amy." Lita said softly at the cellphone's screen, and then turned it off and placed it back on the night table.

She laid on her back and pulled over the blanket, and soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

A strong impact to the side of her face knocked Mercury to the ground, and somewhat disoriented her. She clenched her hurting cheek and looked up at the attacker. _Jedite!_ The Dark Kingdom general grabbed her by the throat, and threw the Sailor Soldier into a nearby wall. She pulled out her micro-computer with a trembling hand, and to her dismay, none of the other Sailors or Tuxedo Mask acknowledged her text message. _They're not coming?_ She wondered in disbelief as she got up and started to limp away.

Barricade, finally free from the frozen shackles, easily caught up a limping Mercury and put her into a wall with a swing of his arm. She felt a crunch in one of her arms, and almost went paralysed from the sudden, pain. Bloodied, bruised, broken, and worst of all...alone, a distraught Mercury laid on the ground and struggled to stay conscious. On her back, she rolled her head to one side and saw an approaching Jedite, and Barricade. She then turned her head over the other side, and came to the realisation that her situation became totally hopeless as the Decepticon Blackout, tail rotor blades spinning on his right arm, menacingly walked toward her.

Jedite knelt next to the fallen Mercury, and gently stroked her swollen, and bruised cheek. "They're not coming." He said with a wicked smirk.

The comment hurt her greatly, but she knew he was right. Her fellow Sailors, for whatever reason, weren't coming. _Damn you Lita. Damn you all. _She said to herself just before her body gave way, and fell into unconsciousness.

"I'll take her to Beryl." Said Jedite as he stared at her motionless face. "This had better be worth the trouble." He then looked at the large, and imposing Blackout. "Did she send for help?"

"Yeah." Came the hulking mech's reply. "But it did her no good. I didn't spot any Sailor Soldiers or Autobots in the area."

"Good." Jedite acknowledged as he picked up the defeated Super Sailor Mercury in his arms. "Alright. I'm outta here. You guys make yourselves scarce." Affirmed Jedite then teleported away with Beryl's broken, but precious prize. Both Decepticons transformed back to their vehicle modes and left for Nephlite's hideout.


	14. History Lesson

**Chapter 12: History Lesson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro, and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of its respected owner. Good reading.**

Two occupants disembarked their sedan, and walked through the growth of pine trees to a nearby clearing, their clothes well suited to deal with the cold wind that blew across the open space. A short distance away, a trio of large pine trees shook, then parted as a tall, mechanical being emerged from it's hiding place.

"I'm glad to see that you answered my request." Said Optimus Prime as he approached Serena and Darien. "Especially, considering what has happened some time ago." He then admitted. "How are the rest of the Sailors taking it?"

"They're taking it all in stride. Well, most of them anyway" Answered Darien. "Lita on the other hand, is taking it very hard. Her and Amy are very close."

The heavy hearted Serena sobbed at her husband's response. "It's my fault." She confessed. "I should've answered my phone and helped her."

"Serena, honey." Replied Darien in a calm tone. "It's not your fault. We were so exhausted, plus we had no idea it was a plea from Amy."

"It doesn't make it any better, Darien!" Snapped back the odango haired woman with a shaking lip. "Amy needed me, needed us! I put so much weight on her shoulders, wanted so much from her, and she delivered everytime." She wiped the tears, and struggled to compose herself. "And I throw her to the wolves."

Darien embraced his whimpering wife as she broke down. "It wasn't you. We all threw Amy away."

"I must admit, that I'm guilty as well." Added Optimus Prime, knelt before the human pair. "I should have assigned an Autobot escort for you two and the other Sailors, but after some thought, I decided against it."

Serena stopped crying, and slowly regained her composure. She wiped her tears, and looked up at the large mech before her. "Why did you decide against having an escort for us?"

Optimus briefly glanced away, and thought for a moment about how to answer her query. "My experiences with aliens has always lead to tragic ends."

"Exactly what do you mean by tragic ends?"

"As in those species have been completely wiped out." The large mech replied, then continued with the grim historical lesson. "In the past, both Autobots and Decepticons have made contact with aliens, many of which have sided with me or Megatron in our previous wars. Some stayed loyal to the end, others betrayed and switched sides once the devastation of our war ravaged their worlds. Megatron and I have even specifically targeted each others alien allies, mainly to prevent the other from acquiring whatever knowledge that world possessed, but also to prevent an ally from switching sides."

Prime could see the look of disbelief on the faces of Serena and Darien, obviously shocked and probably disgusted at the extreme measures of achieving victory. Although Prime preferred not to divulge such information, as it might damage the fragile partnership both parties have, Optimus thought the honesty might start mending the bruises of their, at times, un-easy relationship. They have to start trusting each other, especially for what was coming.

"I know this isn't what you wanted to hear from me. But, I thought it best to start letting secrets out." Admitted the Autobot mech. "If we are to defeat Megatron and Beryl, then we have to start trusting each other. And that is the reason I have requested this meeting."

"I...can't believe you were capable of such things." Articulated Serena in one breath, still in disbelief.

"In war, there are things that will be required of you. Not out of choice, but out of necessity."

She shook her head a little and ran a hand through her hair. It was a sad thing to hear, but Optimus was right though, they had to start trusting each other, otherwise Beryl will never be defeated and their conflict will drag on for who knows how long. "I want us to trust each other Optimus, I really mean that, but...I would like some questions answered."

"Of course, Serena. Fire away."

"Your Autobots freaked out when Mercury activated Starscream. Why is he so important to you?"

"Starscream is the most dangerous Cybertronian in recent history. Even the Decepticons are weary of having him among their ranks. He scares them. Starscream is ruthless, cannot be trusted, manipulative, psychotic, and prone to fits of anger and violence. A complete monster that is better off dead, for everyone's sake." Prime exhaled slowly, not out of exhaustion, but from the memory when Starscream was with the Autobots. "One day, he defected from the Decepticons and I welcomed him as one of my Autobots. The other Autobots protested, but I decided to give him a chance to prove himself. Then one day, Starscream showed his true colours by stealing all the naval codes from ONI, and delivered them right into Megatron's hands. What resulted after was the greatest lose of life in Autobot history. Countless millions of my Autobots died, and hundreds of ships were lost thanks to him. I will stop at nothing to make him suffer for what he has done."

"Have there not been attempts on his life? If he is so dangerous to everyone, friend or foe, then why hasn't anyone killed him?" Queried Darien.

"There have been attempts, Darien. Believe me." Replied Optimus. He paused momentarily to shift to his other knee. "Starscream has...a mutated spark that is extremely resilient to damage and shock. Data files from Cybertron's massive medical network documented on several occasions the virtual destruction of Starscream's spark, then over time, rebuilt itself without any outside assistance. Cybertronian medical experts remain dumbfounded to this day." The big red machine took a deep breath and continued with the time of antiquity. "Ever since his creation, his mutated spark randomly sends power surges throughout his CPU, which causes alot of pain and makes him very prone to those fits of anger and violence. He is so unbalanced that even a simple off colour comment can incur his cruel wrath. "

"Starscream's spark should've been destroyed during its infancy, as per Cybertronian law, but his very misguided parents protested and rebuffed any and all efforts of enforcement." Interrupted Prowl as he walked to Optimus' side.

The unexpected arrival startled Prime and the humans. Darien and Serena grabbed their chests and felt the massive thumping from their hearts, and the big red machine grumbled at the suprised arrival, but quickly calmed himself.

Prowl looked down at the fleshling pair, and went on. "Sparklings that have mutated or unbalanced sparks are a danger to themselves and everyone around them. Once they reach maturity and their sparks are installed in adult bodies, they become FAR more dangerous, and have killed many people. Friends, family, doesn't matter, any who happen to be near them is a target." The black/white Autobot paused momentarily to gather is final thoughts on the issue. "They cannot be cured or controlled. That's why we have a law to have those sparks destroyed. Starscream's parents blatantly broke that law, a decision that millions of Cybertronians and aliens paid for with their lives."

A sense of irritation came over Serena. She was annoyed at the mech's, in her view, arrogant words. "Of course Starscream's parents stood against you. A mother would do anything to preserve the life of her offspring."

"It's a long standing law, that was obeyed by all. What made her think she was exempt from it?" Spat back the ever logical Prowl.

Anger flooded the odango woman. She can't believe that such an advanced being could disregard the life of an infant like it's a scrap of paper. "She saw a law that was completely absurd, and fought against it! Why should a child be punished because they were born different?! Just because they don't meet your view of perfection!?"

"Enough! Both of you!" Spat out Optimus as he glanced at both verbal combatants. "Prowl. Do you have a reason to be here?"

The black/white mech calmed himself and regained his relaxed composure. "Yes, Prime. Bumblebee found an old abandoned church just outside of Tokyo. He has confirmed the presence of numerous Decepticons, such as: Barricade, Blackout, and Thundercracker. The Dark Kingdom generals Nephlite and Jedite were spotted as well. Optimus, I believe this place is their forward base of operations. If we can take it out, their operations will be hampered."

"Finaly, some good news." Said a more optimistic Optimus. "Anything else, Prowl?"

"Yes. One of our deep space sensor posts has picked up a Decepticon transport vessel just outside this solar system. Multiple contacts were fired from it, and from their trajectory, those contacts are heading for Earth."

"Decepticons?" Queried Optimus, not liking what he's being told.

"Yes, Optimus."

"How many?"

"....alot."

Darien blanked out from an unexpected flood of imagery. The very same images from his previous dream. The whole city set aflame, machines rampaging and fighting each other throughout the mangled streets, but at the end, something was amiss, some new imagery came up. A giant, black coloured, sphere shaped object hung just over the flamed city, casting a colossal shadow over everything underneath, and numerous large vessels spewed blue/white, comet shaped projectiles that burned the ground into lechatelierite, rivers and lakes evaporate and the atmosphere began to boil away.

He snapped back upon hearing his name and feeling his arm being nudged.

"You Ok?" Asked Serena. "You looked out of it for a little bit."

He gently grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her close. Noticing that Optimus and Prowl were concentrated on their own conversation, Darien whispered to her. "Let's cut this short."

"But why? I still got some questions for Optimus. Besides we have to figure out on how to find Amy." She replied with a hushed voice.

"Just trust me on this."

"OK, we'll go." She replied with a whisper. The odango then set her concentration on the two machines before her. "Optimus!" She called to the big red machine. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"Very well. Thank you for coming, especially in this trying time." Said Optimus with a nod. "I want to formulate an attack plan against the enemy's base. Perhaps we will find Sailor Mercury there."

"I'll call a meeting of the Sailor Soldiers and let know you after." She rebutted then went on with her husband.

Moments later, Optimus and Prowl watched the human pair leave. Prime thought it odd that Serena would just end a meeting like that, especially since he wanted to start building a trust with them. However, he knew his human allies were going through a hard time and decided to let it go. He had to figure out what to do with the impeding situation. Decepticon reinforcements were heading to Earth and will arrive later tonight. Prime's own reinforcements won't be arriving until about a day after. He was greatly concerned for this, but calmed a little after analyzing the data. It'll take the Decepticon arrivals a day or so to be fully organized, and by the time that will happen, his own reinforcements will be planet side.

"Prowl, contact fleet admiral Broadside and tell him to have the Dreadnought Fleet ready for deployment at a moments notice." Ordered the Autobot master. "When we get back I want to have a talk with Pluto."

"The Dreadnought Fleet. You think it'll come to that, Optimus?" Replied an inquiring Prowl.

"Remember what Sailor Pluto told us about Beryl and her Dark Kingdom?"

Prowl nodded, fully knowing what the Dark Kingdom was capable of, and having such an ally would be a huge advantage for the Decepticons. Optimus found such an arrangement absolutely un-acceptable.

"I will not allow Megatron to gain such an ally." Assured Prime, then changed his tone to something more somber. "If the Sailor Soldiers fall, rest assure, their enemy will not survive the conflict either."

* * *

Serena flopped down on the couch, and slowly exhaled. Darien walked over and gave her a glass of wine, much to her delight. Luna, and Artemis came in through an open window, and gracefully strolled into the room where they sat next to the odango haired woman.

"How was your meeting with Optimus Prime?" Asked Luna.

"Eye opening." Replied a tired sounding Serena. "The Autobots found a base where the Decepticons and the Dark Kingdom are operating from. He wants to attack, but I told him I'd meet with the other Sailors first." She took another sip and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "Optimus said that Amy might be held up there."

"She could be, Serena." Replied the wise, purple feline.

"Artemis. How's Mina?" Queried Darien as he sat on the couch opposite the one occupied by his wife and the guardian cats.

The white tomcat huffed, not out of annoyance, but out of sadness. "She's concerned for Amy, and wants her back as much as any of us. But that's where it ends. She's still distant, keeps alot to herself, and won't let anyone get close, even me. I'm really concerned for her health too, the headaches are getting more frequent, I thought she was going to collapse from the last one. The girls got together when you two were gone to see Optimus Prime, and talked about how this could've happened. It wasn't long before Mina and Raye were arguing with each other. Lita had to keep them apart, Mina stormed out, and Raye fumed for a while longer." He huffed again, and gave a grim conclusion. "If it keeps going like this, we're not gonna make it."

"Don't talk like that, Artemis." Countered Luna with a little force in her tone. "It'll work out in the end, just like Sailor Pluto said it would. We will defeat Beryl and her Dark Kingdom, a new Silver Millennium will come of it, and Serena and Darien will rule as Queen and King from a new capital city, Crystal Tokyo."

Serena huffed, and took another sip from her glass. "I can't wait for that time to come. Put away all our worries and troubles for good."

"Man, can't wait for that time also." Agreed Darien.

Artemis narrowed his eyes, and glanced at the, so-called, future monarchs. _And I can't believe this fabrication still works._ Thought the white feline.

"Serena. Artemis and I will go and inform the others of the time and place for your meeting. You could use the time to rest." Said Luna as she got up and jumped off the couch.

"Thanks, Luna."

The feline guardians leapt out the open window nearby, and went on their way. Serena looked at her hubby, whom was looking back at her.

"Alright, honey. What was so urgent?" Queried the odango haired woman.

"I had that same dream again. The one where the city was set aflame, machines fighting all over, but this time, more was shown." He declared. "This huge, black coloured....sphere like object hung just over the city. I mean this thing was huge, probably kilometers in diameter. And there were these...starships by the looks of 'em. There were also these bright coloured, comet shaped things that were...fired I guess from those starships, they burned the ground into what looked like glass, and...."

"Honey, that's enough." Interrupted Serena, troubled by the descriptions. "You're scaring me." She went for another sip, but her lip trembled so much she could've get a good hold of the glass's rim so she set it down on the table. "Your dreams become more detailed the more the Autobots and Decepticons get involved."

"Serena. Hush." He replied with a soft, and reassuring tone. "You heard Sailor Pluto on many occasions. It'll be alright in the end. Once we defeat Beryl, a new Silver Millennium, a new era of peace, will come. Our troubles will be over. For god's sake, Pluto is the guardian of time and space. She knows all this."

Serena got up and slowly strolled to the balcony, sobbing all the way there. She looked at the sun setting behind the mountains, and closed her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, she leaned her head back a little and rested it on Darien's chest.

Darien pointed to an object streaking across the early evening sky. "Honey, look. A comet." He stared in awe at the object as it passed behind a hill in the distance, followed by a loud boom.

"Sounds like it crashed." Declared Serena suddenly a little more alert. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

In the vast, cavern like, room where the entity known as Matellia resided, the body of the captured Sailor Mercury quivered. It has been three days since Jedite brought her broken form to the Dark Kingdom, and upon seeing her, Beryl and Megatron were very displeased by her condition. Some thought she might not survive, but she was too important to just let die, especially at the lenghts it took to get her. Thus, Beryl had the Sailor Soldier thrown into Matellia's room and forbid anyone from entering, save for a lone sentry.

Blackout stood guard inside the large open room, and merely observed Mercury. She laid on the ground, and surprisingly, the body was completely healed of all wounds, a procedure that Blackout fully witnessed, but couldn't comprehend even if he tried. All he knew was that a purple mist originated from the Matellia entity surrounded the stricken woman and steadily healed her, then retreated back to the fiery object.

The sound of doors opening cauth the attention of the tall Decepticon. He looked back to face the intrusion, and was surprised to see who it was. "What are you doing here, Shockwave?" Queried Blackout. "No one's allowed in here, but me. Beryl and Lord Megatron's orders."

"You are wanted else where, Blackout. I'm taking over sentry duty here." Replied Shockwave, all the while keeping focus on Matellia, and the fallen Sailor Soldier. He walked next to the helicopter mech, and stopped by his side. "Your presence is no longer required."

"I was never told about this. Besides you can't just barge in here and order..." Rebutted Blackout, but suddenly silenced himself at Shockwave's glare.

"Leave." Commanded the mono eyed mech.

Blackout said nothing and just stared momentarily at the imposing Shockwave. Though he didn't have a visage in the traditional sense, it was quite intimidating when Shockwave looked at someone from a certain angle, and when he did, it was best to do as he requests and say nothing. Blackout nodded slowly, and left his post.

Shockwave thoroughly scanned the still unconscious Sailor Mercury. Whispering sounds caught his attention and he stared at the fiery orb. Matellia spoke to him again, always in whispers, just like their first encounter long ago during the Silver Millennium and after his re-activation.

"Yes Matellia." Said Shockwave after several whispers in his audio receptors, and listened at several more. "I will have something for you." More hushes followed, but the mech kept his composure. "I found it. You'll have my gift when it is ready, and after your release from this slumber."

Shockwave looked down at Sailor Mercury, and scanned her yet again. He looked at the entity again and pointed at the sleeping Mercury. "Her?" Asked the mono eyed mech. "I need to observe her kind in battle."

A purple hazed from Matellia surrounded the stricken Mercury, her shivers steadily stopped, breathing slowed, and once the rest of her life signs normalised, the mist vanished. Shockwave recorded the entire event and stored the information in his databanks.

"What is the meaning of this, Shockwave!?" Demanded Megatron as he stormed into the cavernous room.

"Greetings my Lord." Replied the mech.

"Beryl and I have specified that entry into this room is prohibited. And you have been tasked with finding Project: Unicron. That is your priority." Explained the Decepticon master with an assertive tone. "Explain yourself."

"My Lord, I'm here to see how much more life energy is required to awaken the Matellia entity from its slumber, and too observe Sailor Mercury's condition. Something Blackout is incapable of comprehending." Said Shockwave to his master and commander. "And yes Lord Megatron. I have found Project: Unicron. I have dispatched a specialized science vessel to assess its present condition. I expect results from the craft in a few days time."

Megatron stayed silent for a moment, he never expected Shockwave's long lost work-in-progress would be found this soon. "Very well. Keep me updated on this." Relented Megatron after hearing the reason, but he still didn't like his instructions disobeyed. "However, I do not like my orders countermanded and I expect you to follow them like every other Decepticon. Is that understood?"

"Completely, Lord Megatron." Submitted the purple mech, then began to leave the cavernous room. "She's ready."

Megatron stretched an arm across Shockwave's path. "What are you up to Shockwave?" Queried the calm toned Decepticon.

The mono eyed mech stared down his master, and remained silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. "I serve the cause of all Decepticons, my Lord."

"And what might that be?"

The purple coloured mech stayed silent for a moment yet again. "To ensure our survival, Lord Megatron." His telekinesis then gently brushed aside Megatron's arm from his path. "And our legacy."

Shockwave exited the large, cavernous room, and left Megatron by himself. Lord Megatron began to suspect something was up. Shockwave didn't disobey orders for the fun of it, or out of spite, and using his telekinesis ability against Megatron was a level of bravery that no Decepticon would even think of doing. Even Shockwave's answers where a little on the odd side; _To ensure our survival. and our legacy._ Just what did that mean?

A bright flash of light from the Matellia entity brought Megatron's attention to the fiery object. He looked at it for a moment or two when his attention was interrupted by the small sounds of movement and groaning. The silver mech looked down at a waking, albeit slowly, Sailor Mercury, and suddenly remembered another of Shockwave's replies; _She's ready._

* * *

Lita glared up at the clear, night sky and pondered with heavy heart about her closest friend. It has been three days since Mercury's disappearance. She blamed herself the most since she had the closest bond with her, a blame that Serena and Optimus Prime admitted that was shared equally among everyone.

The tall brunette looked down at the heavily wrinkled picture in her hands, the one she picked up off the floor of Amy's trashed apartment, and tried to smooth it out. It was the only picture in Amy's dwelling that was crushed, and once she unfurled and recognized the image, Lita knew that Amy blamed her the most. _I'm sorry Amy_. Thought the teary eyed woman. _I'm so sorry. Please comeback to me. _She buried her head in her hands and let it out like she has for some days now. Lita remained that way for several minutes, completely unphased by the sudden activity in the sky above.

On the roofs of nearby buildings, people gathered and pointed to the heavens where, what looked like, meteors streaked across the sky, dozens of them, above the city and all over the world.


	15. Forest Fight

**Chapter 13: Forest Fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sailor Moon. They're the property of Hasbro and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of it's respected owner. Good reading.**

The bright sun beamed across the clear blue sky above the city. It was an unusualy warm morning, but the weather wasn't the topic of choice on morning news shows, talk radio programs, or people's minds. The many meteors that descended the previous evening were all the rage. More so was the fact that at every crash sight not a single meteor or object has been recovered.

Lita grabbed her coat and quick stepped out of her apartment. She got to her car, only to see that a large, red and blue coloured transport truck blocked her in.

"Aaahh." The annoyed woman groaned. "What the hell."

"Greetings, Lita." Said the booming voice from the big rig.

The surprised brunette said nothing, and cautiously walked to the front of the large vehicle. Lita looked at the shiny chrome grill and noticed a particular, red coloured, symbol atop of it.

"You're an Autobot." She softly assumed, still a little uneasy.

"Yes, Lita. Or should I say, Sailor Jupiter." Replied the bassy toned speech.

The woman relaxed once she recognized the voice. "Optimus Prime."

"That's me." Came a more upbeat tone from the Autobot master. "I have some news for the Sailor Soldiers, and you in particular. Please, climb in and I'll explain."

The woman nodded and climbed into the hulking vehicle. Even though she is the tallest of the Sailors, Lita had to really haul herself into the cab of the over-sized Peterbilt.

* * *

_Where the hell is he? _Pondered Thundecracker as he strolled outside the dilapidated church. The morning fog started to lift, however, was still thick enough to limit the Decepticon's vision and sensor scans. He looked to the balcony of the aged structure and noticed a familiar face sitting at a table.

"Hey, Nephlite." Said TC as he approached the Dark general. "You seen Skywarp?"

"Thundercracker. Yeah, he took off earlier this morning." Replied Neplhite after a taking a sip of tea.

"Who did he go with?" Further queried the Decepticon. "I was never told of a mission, Starscream is out at Beryl's request, Blackout is back at base, and Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet are helping to ferry supplies to the new Hashima Island base."

"He went by himself. Why? What's the big deal?"

"You let him leave alone!? Without supervision!?" Bellowed the suddenly annoyed TC.

"The hell are you yelling at me for?!" Rebutted Nephlite. "Skywarp said that Megatron and Beryl wanted to know the whereabouts of those Decepticons that haven't made it to the Dark Kingdom yet. Perhaps some of the new arrivals haven't found a suitable alt mode or are waiting for a better time to move, or whatever." He took another drink of tea before going on. "What's wrong with you?"

TC rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed that Nephlite fell for one of Skywarp's tall tales. "Nephlite. Skywarp fed you a bullsh*t story so that you'd let him go." He then changed his tone to something serious. "Skywarp has a malicious sense of humour, and has very little or no regard for organic species and takes of joy in their torment. I've had to stop him several times after our arrival here from trying to...indulge himself."

Nephlite didn't like that he was dooped so easily. He quickly downed the rest of the beverage and glanced around with hast, pondering what to do now.

Thundercracker's usual calm demeanor soon gave way as the Dark Kingdom general merely paced around the table.

"Nephlite!" Loudly snapped TC. "Where did Skywarp go!?"

* * *

At a heavily congested intersection, the red/blue Peterbilt remained unmoved, all thanks to an unexpected accident on the bridge.

"Sorry, Optimus." Apologized Lita, leaned over the steering wheel. "This thing sorta happens some times."

"No matter." Responded the booming voice. "It gives me the opportunity to give you the news I have." He paused momentarily to collect the information. "We found Sailor Mercury."

"WHAT!?" Bellowed the suddenly alert Lita. "Where is she!?"

"Bumblebee went back last night to the abandoned church the Decepticons and the Dark Kingdom are using, to detail the area more thoroughly. During his scans he picked up energy and biological readings. Wheeljack and Perceptor confirmed those readings belong to Sailor Mercury."

"Optimus, we have to get her." Declared the very concerned brunette. "There's no telling what the bastards did to her."

"Bumblebee is keeping a constant watch on the area, and updates me on a regular basis. So far, they haven't moved Mercury, and are oblivious to our surveillance." Added the Autobot master. "I've contacted Serena and Darien earlier and told them the same thing. They want to mount a rescue as soon as possible."

"I'm ready right now!" Exclaimed the now energised woman.

Optimus chuckled somewhat at the sudden burst of life from his passenger. "I understand, however, the transport vessel carrying the reinforcements I requested will arrive later today. Until that time, we'll just have to be patient and hope the enemy doesn't move Mercury."

Lita became silent as she contemplated the mech's words. She wanted to go right away, but after careful thinking, the tomboy knew Optimus was right. If she and the rest of the Sailors and Autobots recklessly rushed in to attack, they would be completely unprepared and the probability of failure would be extremely high, and Sailor Mercury being killed in the process, certain.

"You're right." She huffed. "I just want her back so much, that's all."

"You'll get her back, Lita." Assured Prime. "I promise."

Lita crossed her arms on the steering wheel and rested her head on them. A black F-15 Eagle with purple highlights raced at tree top level just above the bridge. Some people exited their vehicles and pointed to the sky, but not at the black F-15. The brunette found this odd and focused her attention to an object in the heavens. The object of attention got progressively larger as it descended, and her expression turned to shock. The remains of a Boeing 747 collided onto the bridge, and slid directly to the intersection.

"OPTIMUS!" Screamed Lita as the large passenger jet continued it's momentum right to her.

"HANG ON!" Came the bellowing response.

The massive red/blue Peterbilt broke rank with the other vehicles, and quickly made it's way onto the crowded sidewalk. The Autobot blared the air horns as people jumped and dove to avoid the American big rig. Lita glanced at the side mirror as the jumbo jet crashed through the same intersection she and the Autobot had occupied just seconds earlier.

Optimus rushed off the sidewalk and back onto the road, colliding with a few cars along the way. Though they were clear of the 747, the misadventure wasn't over as one of the jet's turbofan engines crashed directly ahead of Optimus.

"Oh my god!" Cried Lita.

"This'll get a little rough!" Came the booming reply.

The seatbelts wrapped themselves tight around the woman's form, and she covered her face and braced for what was coming. Around the truck's tall grill and massive bumper, electricity crackled and bolt currents began to form. The sudden impact sent sparks, flame and various turbojet parts flying in all directions. For the woman on the inside, the loud crunch of the hit soon gave way to high pitched screeching and scratching as fan blades slashed across the windows. Though the entire event from impact to clear was no more than a second, it seemed like an eternity for the woman. She glared across the cabin to find it totally undamaged, with the exception of cracked and scratched windows.

"Lita." Called Optimus through the cabin's speakers. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She huffed, sweat running down her face. "How bout you, Optimus?"

"I'm fine. Trailbreaker gave me a small portable shield generator before I left the outpost. Just incase something happened."

"Lucky for us."

"With Decepticon re-inforcements now on Earth, my Autobots don't want me taking any chances. However, that shield was just a one shot use." Replied Optimus. He soon drove off the main roadway and onto a road that cut through a forested area.

"Why are we going this way, Prime?" Asked a curious Lita.

"My nav system indicates that since the plane crash, all other routes are completely congested."

"Okay." She answered. Lita leaned back in the over-sized seat and glanced at the sideview mirror. "Hey Optimus. This black semi-truck behind us looks alot like your vehicle mode."

The mysterious, black coloured Peterbilt switched lanes, it's turbocharged diesel engine roared as it lined itself side by side with the red/blue Peterbilt. The unknown then turned into Optimus, and shoved the Autobot off the paved road, and into the grass. Optimus soon regained control and tried to get back onto the road, but was cut off by the attacker.

Optimus swung the rear end around to face the attacker, then ejected Lita, and quickly transformed. The brunette rolled after hitting the ground, then changed into her Super Sailor Jupiter form. She concentrated her attention on the top of the grill, and tensed as she recognized the purple symbol. _It's a Decepticon._ She said to herself.

The black truck bore down on the pair then transformed, and lunged at the stunned Optimus Prime. It tackled the Autobot to the ground, then with it's massive strength and momentum, threw the mech away. Optimus crashed onto the ground and slid, but quickly got back up, only to freeze up momentarily as he recognized the face of a longtime rival.

"Hello, Optimus." Said the large, black mech with a menacing grin.

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics and replied with a much soured voice. "Motormaster."

Standing next to a tree, Jupiter shot a powerful lightning bolt from her arm, and hit the large Decepticon in the knee section. Motormaster growled at the pain, and fell to his other knee. Optimus ran at full stride and tackled his adversary, both rolled on the wet ground then separated and sprang to their feet. Prime quickly ripped a tree from it's foundation, swung it baseball style and landed a successful hit. Motormaster flew several paces before crashing on the grassy turf.

"Hide Jupiter!" Commanded Optimus. "Get help!"

The momentary lapse allowed the hulking Motormaster, the larger of the two mechanical combatants, to counterattack. He jumped into the air and swung a downward punch that caught Prime's forehead. With the momentum still on his side, Motormaster grabbed a dazed Optimus by the shoulders and rammed a knee square into the Autobot's chest, severely damaging the front armour.

"Motherf*cker!" Grunted the Decepticon as he swung Optimus and threw him.

The monstrous mech took a step forward, however, a pair of lightning bolts struck him on the leg, and arm. Jupiter, disobeying Prime's command, ran toward the black mech, jumping and dodging blasts from it's handheld cannons. A couple of shots landed very close and sent her to the ground. She huffed and got back to her feet, but wasn't quick enough to dodge Motormaster's foot. The impact threw the Sailor Soldier into a tree and broke several bones in the process.

The distraction made by the fallen Jupiter allowed Optimus the best chance he'll ever get. Prime grabbed the distracted Motormaster by the shoulder. "Damn traitor!" He grunted, as he spun the black mech around then landed a full blown punch into the Decepticon's chest. "Junkyard crap metal!" Snorted the Autobot as he spun his adversary again and punched him in the back. The Autobot twisted the Decepticon's arm then flung him up and over, slamming him to the ground.

Optimus quickly glanced around for the wayward Sailor. "Jupiter!" He cried out. "Where are you!?"

Leaned up against an evergreen tree, the bloodied, and broken Sailor Jupiter slowly opened her strained eyes. Blood sprayed out when she coughed, and everything she saw was a blur. The disoriented image of a person appeared next to her. It put one hand to her chest, and the other on her forehead, and she relaxed as a warm sensation began to flood her body.

Motormaster swung out his elbow and made contact with the side of Prime's face, then followed through with a swinging fist to the same area. The disoriented Optimus fell to his knees, then a solid kick to his wrecked chest knocked the mech onto his back.

"Some King of the Road." Snarled the chuckling Motormaster.

The hulking Decepticon picked up Prime's discarded battle rifle, selected the high velocity round, and pointed it to his adversary's head. A force slammed into the Decepticon's shoulder, spinning him around, but before he could recover his balance, a fiery arrow smashed into his knee and exploded, followed a split second later by a powerful beam of light striking him in the chest. The flustered Motormaster lost his balance and fell to his back.

The battered Optimus Prime sat up and quickly glanced around the area in to see his unknown defenders. He could see movement within the treeline, but couldn't tell who it was, until a familiar voice called for him.

Sailor Moon, in her super form, ran to the side of the damaged Autobot. "Optimus." She said. "Are you alright?"

"Sailor Moon?" Queried the large mech. "I'll be fine." He declared, then clutched his wrecked chest. "My self-repair system kicked in, but I can't find Sailor Jupiter. Where is she?"

The odango haired Sailor pointed to a particular place in the treeline. "Over there. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Saturn are working to heal her wounds. She's in real bad shape." Moon looked back at the damaged Optimus, and continued. "We contacted your Autobot base before we came here. Ironhide is on his way with a team."

"Good thinking, Sailor M..." Prime began to say but was interupted by a communique.

*****Optimus.....Bumblebee.***** Reported the scratchy transmission. *****...Mercury...the Dark Kingdom...way to your position....pursued by the Decepticons.*****

"Bumblebee." Called Optimus over the airwaves. "Say again." He commanded but was met with only white noise.

"What's wrong?" Asked the concerned Sailor Moon.

"Bumblebee sent a transmission, but it was quite broken up, as if someone was trying to jam him. He sounded very anxious. Something must've happened at that abandoned church."

Sailor Venus slowly approached the downed Motormaster. She tensed when the mech began to move, then stepped back then yelled. "That huge robot is getting back up!"

Sailor Moon, and Optimus stopped their small talk, and along with the other Sailors, looked on as Sailor Venus ran from the mobile Motormaster.

"These things just don't die." Exhaled a soft toned, and shocked Sailor Moon.

The Sailor Soldiers assembled around Optimus Prime, and where joined by Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Saturn and the healed, but weak, Sailor Jupiter. The hulking Optimus got up to one knee, grabbed his battle rifle, and aimed right for the his adversary. The weapon made a loud bang as the solid armour-piercing shell flew from the barrel. The violent impact struck the unprepared Motormaster with such force that he was thrown back many paces, and rolled several times before coming to a stop.

"Hold up!" Bellowed Tuxedo Mask upon hearing an approaching vehicle. "We got company."

A yellow coloured Chevrolet CobaltSS burst through the treeline and approached their position.

"No one attack!" Ordered Prime as he recognized the incoming coupe. "It's Bumblebee."

The CobaltSS came to a hard stop next to the crowd. A sudden chill came over Sailor Mars, she felt something with malicious intent, and it was extremely close.

"What's so urgent, Bumblebee?" Queried the kneeling Prime.

"Take a look." Replied the exhausted little mech. The passenger side door opened, and out came the one thing any of them never expected.

"Mercury." Exhaled Moon after a moment of surprise. "It's...you? Really?"

"Yeah. Hi." Replied the soft spoken Mercury.

There she was, Sailor Mercury, and with the exception of dirt, grass and mud on her, she was totally unharmed. Mars kept her eyes on the Sailor, the malicious presence was still extremely close. _Why is this presence so close? _Pondered the black haired Sailor.

Motormaster endured the pain, and lifted his upper body from the churned soil. "STUNTICONS!" Yelled the damaged mech as fluids spat from his mouth. "ATTACK!"

"That doesn't sound good." Observed a cautious Sailor Venus.

A pair of brand new 2010 Chevrolet Camaros, one black, the other silver, abruptly burst from the treeline, while overhead, a CH-53 Sea Stallion helicopter descended near the Sailors' position.

"Prepare yourselves!" Bellowed Prime.

Sailor Saturn planted her Silent Glaive into the earth and formed a protective barrier that surrounded them all. The Camaro pair, Runabout, and Runamuck, transformed into their robot modes and fired a volley of energy bolts and rockets. The CH-53, Grindor, skimmed the top of the trees, then changed to his robot form and threw a discarded tree. Saturn kept her concentration as the various attacks slammed into the shield. With every direct hit, Saturn had to expend more of her energy to keep the barrier up.

"Optimus! Don't shoot!" Yelled Sailor Moon as she saw the Autobot aim his weapon at the nearest enemy. "Your shots will just ricochet off the barrier and probably kill us all!"

"We just can't sit here!" Replied Prime as he contemplated the current situation.

Sailor Venus stayed silent as she thought of a plan. "I'm gonna try something." She then looked at Bumblebee. "You with me?"

"Yeah. Good to go." Replied the yellow Autobot.

Venus then put a hand on the mech's leg and with a sudden flash of light, both teleported out of view.

"Hey guys." Called Saturn. "I...I..can't keep this up."

Grindor raised his left arm and fired his pulse weapon. The massive shockwave hit the barrier like a typhoon, and forced Saturn to expel most of what ever energy she had left. She fell to her knees, and struggled to keep her concentration. Grindor fired his pulse weapon again, and Saturn's body stiffened then went limp as the last of her energy was expended, and the barrier collapsed a second after.

Optimus sprinted into action. A loud bang from his battle rifle signaled the release of a high velocity round. The solid slug slammed square into Grindor's chest and sent the mech backwards. Runamuck and Runabout, were startled by the loud noise, and the sudden displacement of their fellow Stunticon. A few pot shots hit Runamuck, though very little damage was done, it only served to anger the Stunticon. He glanced around, and saw Sailor Venus and Bumblebee along the treeline. The mech snarled and took off after the pair.

Runabout glanced over. "Get back here, stupid!" He commanded with a harsh tone.

Ironhide and Elita-One burst out of the treeline, guns blazing. The distracted Runabout feel to his knees as his systems tried to re-balance themselves from the unexpected attack.

"They're here!" Exclaimed Sailor Mars with much relief.

"Let's get the bastards!" Yelled Sailor Uranus as she slammed her fists together at the anticipation for some payback.

Mercury kneeled down next to the passed out Saturn and still weakened Jupiter. "You guys go ahead." She said. "I'll stay with Saturn and Jupiter."

"Agreed." Replied Sailor Moon. "Optimus we're good to go!"

"Very well." Rebutted the large mech. "You and the Sailors take out Runabout. Ironhide, Elita, and I will take on Grindor."

The Sailors nodded, and sprinted to their assigned objective. Mars took a quick look back at Mercury. _It can't be originating from Mercury. Could it?_

* * *

Separated from their friends and allies, Sailor Venus and Bumblebee ran amongst the trees and other flora. The Autobot spotted a large tree, and climbed it as fast as he could. Venus stopped at the base of the old and solid plant, she looked back at the deranged Runamuck who finally closed the gap. A short burst from from the mech's arm mounted gun sent chunks of wood, and earth in all directions, and dropped the Sailor to her knees. Up in the branches, hidden from the two combatants below, Bumblebee grabbed his knees guards, and slowly pulled out a pair of long daggers.

Runamuck retracted his projectile weapon, and yanked a tree stump from it's foundation. He approached the downed Venus and snarled. "Any last words, fleshy?"

The wide eyed Venus leaned back up against the wet trunk. "Just one." She replied with a shaky voice. "BUMBLEBEE!"

The Autobot leaped from his hiding place, and fell onto the the back of the unexpected Runamuck. One dagger lunged into one of the Decepticon's optics, the other stabbed in the base of it's neck. Bumblebee used his momentum and pulled down the Decepticon forcing it to arch backwards. The powered up beam from Venus cut through the Decepticon's damaged chest, and pierced the spark chamber. A blue explosion ripped a large cavity in the chest, spelling the end of the Decepticon's life. Bumblebee pulled on his daggers and dragged the lifeless Runamuck to the ground.

"Is it done for?" Queried Venus as she cautiously walked toward the Autobot.

"Yeah. He dead." Confirmed the yellow mech just prior to reclaiming his daggers from the corpse. He sheathed the long knives, then grinned at the blond haired woman. "Your plan worked without a hitch. Nice work."

Venus smiled as she passed the downed Decepticon. "Thanks, Bumblebee. Let's get back to the others."

The Autobot nodded, however, before they could make their way back Venus grasped her head and leaned up against a tree. "You ok?" Inquired the yellow mech.

"Yeah." Replied Venus as she tried to tolerate the throbing pain. "I'll...I'll be fine. Must've taken a blow to the head during the fight." The Sailor took a step forward, but dropped to her knees.

"Here, hold on." Said the bot. The mech crouched down and gently picked up the disoriented woman. With Venus safely cradled in his arms, the duo made their way back to their colleagues.

* * *

Dirt, grass and pieces of timber flew in all directions as Runabout fired his weapons at the advancing enemy. The heavily damaged Decepticon steadily stepped backward from the onslaught of attacks from the Sailor Soldiers. Their various strikes pounded the mech relentlessly, and managed to blow off chunks of armour. Nearby the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Elita-One, and Ironhide tangled with the Decepticon Grindor, but the mech proved to be quite the task to bring down.

Elita-One held on tight to the Decepticon's upper back as it swung itself to shake her off. Grindor also swung his arms widely to keep the other two Autobots at bay. Optimus carefully aimed his battle rifle and when the opportunity presented itself the solid metallic slug shot out with a loud bang. It struck Grindor right between the two halves of his chest armour, and pressed against the spark chamber, the resulting power surge threw the Decepticon backward and knocked him offline.

Runabout jumped and landed right in the midst of the humans' formation. The thunderous thud scattered the Sailors about. The Super formed Sailor Moon lifted her head just in time to see Tuxedo Mask swatted away by Runabout's arm. The man struck a nearby tree stump, and didn't move.

The scene tore the odango haired woman apart. Deep inside her, a rage, one that was fermenting for many years, finally boiled over. A long mystical object, the Moon Power Tiare Staff, suddenly appeared in her right hand. It's power crackled around it and it's owner's arm. Moon rose to her feet as the angered Runabout tromped his way too her. With a strong thrust, she impaled the mystical staff into the ground and menacingly stared at the Decepticon.

"GET OFF MY F*CKING PLANET!!!" Screamed the odango haired Sailor, her tone filled with hatred.

The top of the staff glowed, a bright beam of light shot from it and sliced right through Runabout, destroying the mech's armoured spark chamber. The spark within exploded in a bright flash of blue. The lifeless mech then tilted and fell limp onto it's back.

"No." Whispered the damaged Motormaster in disbelief. The Decepticon rose to his knees, and tapped into his auxuliary power core to energize his systems. "This isn't over, Prime."

"Motormaster!" Bellowed Malachite just after teleporting next to the large Decepticon. "Enough!" The Dark Kingdom general glanced to the Sailor Soldiers in the distance, and the approaching Autobots. "Queen Beryl and your Lord Megatron want to see you."

Before the mech could respond, Malachite placed a hand on the Decepticon, and both teleported away.

"They're gone!" Exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"I agree, Prime." Seconded Ironhide after a quick sensor scan. "They turn tailed and f*cked off."

Optimus exhaled, relieved that the ordeal was finally over, and probably most important of all, it was a victory. Two Decepticons dead, one captured alive, the other retreated, and the most unexpected, Sailor Mercury escaping from her captures and rejoining her kind.

The damaged Prime stepped to the embracing Sailors, and beckoned their attention. "You all did well, especially during this most desperate of circumstances thus far." He paused briefly to collect his final thoughts then continued. "You could have teleported away to save yourselves but you didn't, and risked life and limb. If it wasn't for you Sailors...I doubt if I would've survived."

Moon looked up at the damaged Prime. "This alliance means alot me, Optimus. Despite everything that has happened between us, I want to believe that this can work out."

"From what you gals and guy did today, meatball head." Said Ironhide as he reached the assembled group. "It just might work out."

"Optimus, we better get going soon." Interrupted Elita-One. "Emergency services from Tokyo are on their way here."

"Very well." Replied the Autobot master then returned his focus to his human counterpart. "This victory is yours, Sailor Moon. The first of many."

Sailor Venus smiled and nodded at Bumblebee, whom returned the favour. She rejoined her fellow Sailors, and teleported away. The Autobots made their way to the offlined Grindor, and loaded the mech onto a newly arrived shuttle.

"Bumblebee." Said Optimus as the ramp began to close. "Exactly how did Sailor Mercury escape from her confins of the Decepticons and the Dark Kingdom?"

"I don't know, Optimus." He replied. "She just ran right for me, she got in, and that's when I drove off."

"You were pursued, right?"

"Yeah, Optimus. Briefly though." Rebutted the yellow mech. "Why do you ask?"

"Odd."

* * *

"RUNAMUCK AND RUNABOUT ARE DEAD, GRINDOR CAPTURED, AND SAILOR MERCURY ESPACED! THIS IS A F*CKING DISASTER!" Yelled Megatron inside of the very spacious throne room. "YOU REALLY F*CKED UP, MOTORMASTER!"

"Yes, my Lord." Replied the kneeled, Motormaster. "I...saw an opportunity to deal a serious blow against the Autobots by taking out Optimus Prime, but I may have been...misplaced in my judgement."

"No sh*t! You figured that out by yourself!?" Continued the Decepticon master with his loud voice.

"I was only trying to serve our great cause, my lord." Explained the still damaged mech.

The red haired Beryl leaned back in her large throne, and looked at how close the large Motormaster came to meet his end. "Motormaster." She said, seeing that Megatron had finally paused. "You should've followed orders and met up with Malachite. It was he that noticed you hadn't made the rendezvous, and contacted me and Lord Megatron. If it wasn't for his vigilance, your head would be proudly hanging of Prime's mantle. You should thank him."

"I do not need a lecture from YOU, insect!" Snapped the annoyed Motormaster. He never took b.s. from anybody, save for Megatron, and conducted himself as he saw fit, and lead his Stunticons as such. He didn't like being told a lesson, especially from a alien.

Megatron took a step forward and prepared to reign in the insubordinate mech, but a hand motion from Beryl kept him silent. The Decepticon master stood by her side, and didn't had to wait long for her rebuttal. Beryl took her floating staff and tapped it on the smooth, glass like floor. A bolt of electricity suddenly snaked across the ground and shocked the Decepticon.

Megatron chuckled at the unfolded event, sometimes, just a simple action is worth far more than words. He strolled to the distressed mech, and knelt to better communicate face to face. "Do anything like this again without my authorization. I will f*ck you up."

"Yes, my lord." Submitted the deep breathing Motormaster.

Megatron rose to his feet and pointed to the large set of doors. "Get yourself fixed, then report to Malachite."

Once the limping mech left, Megatron focused on another pressing issue. "Shockwave. What are the current results of your Unicron project?"

The holoscreens surrounding the mech disappeared, and the mono eyed Decepticon turned to face Megatron and Beryl. "The project has been located by one of the deep space probes I dispatched. The sensor records showed the Unicron, including it's construction facility is completely without power, and both have deteriorated much over time. However, the nanite colonies are untouched, and can be activated to begin their repairs of the construct. After which the unit can be transported to this solar system for final evaluation. My Lord."

"Very well. Keep me posted." Ended Megatron.

The mech nodded, and left the room. After a moment of silence Lord Megatron knelt down next to Beryl, and looked at his counterpart. "I'm waiting for this little project of yours to pay off, my dear."

"Patience, Lord Megatron." Said the red haired monarch with a soft voice. "She'll work out in the end, you'll see."

"I hope so, my dear Beryl." Added the Decepticon master, then rose to his feet. "Because today has cost my Decepticons dearly."

* * *

Shockwave strolled down a lengthy hallway, and used his telekinesis ability, to open the large double doors to a familiar room. He stopped before the Matellia entity and looked at the fiery object.

"Everything is set." He said. "Begin."

Fiery, and mist like tendrils emerged from the entity, and wrapped themselves around Shockwave. One of the energy tentacles penetrated his single, large optic, and touched his mind.

* * *

Inside the warmth and comfort of Lita's apartment, Amy quietly slept in the brunette's large bed. Lita on the other hand slept on top of the blankets, and on the other side of the bed to give the blue haired woman her space. She wanted to cuddle up to Amy, but thought her best friend might take it the wrong way, and decided against it.

Amy turned over and faced the edge of her end of the bed. Her closed eyes twitched, and she moaned softly as whisper like sounds entered her head. The sounds suddenly became more constant, and she began to wake. Amy yawned, and slowly opened her weary eyes, then suddenly the whispers became clear.

_Dark Mercury. _Breathed the soft sounds.

Amy's eyes suddenly opened wide, and became fully aware. "Yes." She replied softly.

_Rise._


End file.
